YuGiOh! XIIIth Hour
by Yusho MinChao
Summary: After many losses over the years, a duelist completes his dream Deck and decides to use it to become a serious contender and champion, but he doesn't yet know the impact this goal and endeavor will have on the entire world. [This is my attempt at YuGiOh! season 7: inspired by YuGiOh! Duel Links.]
1. The Duel Savior's Story Begins

YuGiOh! XIIIth Hour

I

Once Upon A Duel/The Duel Savior's Story Begins

 _In the XIIIth Hour, the Duel Savior will start on the path, and if all goes well the Master of the Cards will save Humans and Monsters alike._

A white gold pocket watch from a chain around someone's neck is held open. Its face consists of 13 numbers and three hands of various lengths. The third and shortest of the hands doesn't move. The pocket watch is closed and returned back around someone's neck.

*!*!*

Sixteen-year-old Junyo stood examining his white gold pocket watch; he opened it to check the time. It was 8:30 in the morning. He closed it. This watch had been a gift from his mom. He couldn't believe she had given it to him on his 13th birthday, but because she had he had always taken care of it and kept it close. He cherished it. He had violet hair pulled into a short spiky ponytail with two thick, blue bangs that hung just before his right eye. His eyes were midnight blue. He wore a white short-sleeved t-shirt with an open black short-sleeved hooded jacket over it along with a pair of denim shorts, a brown belt with a white gold buckle, brown fingerless gloves, and brown boots.

"I expect to meet you at the top Little Brother," Yuuto said. "You better give me a good duel this time: a real duel this time."

Junyo looked up from his pocket watch: a little surprised by his older brother's sudden appearance. They hadn't come to the tournament together. His brother, who was older than him by two years, had recently moved into his own apartment.

"Don't worry," Junyo said. "I'm going to meet you there, and I'm finally going to win against you."

Yuuto wore his silver straight vertical bar charm on his chain around his neck. Their dad had given it to Yuuto on his 13th birthday. He was 18 now. Yuuto never left the house without it. He had straight, spiky violet hair that was a mix of red too. It stood straight up all over his head, and a single, slender red bang hung before his left eye. His eyes were steel blue. He wore a black v-neck shirt, with an open brown leather jacket over it along with a pair of dark denim jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle, and black leather boots.

"We'll see," Yuuto said. He smiled and nodded at Junyo before he went to take on a challenging opponent of his own: to properly enter the tournament hierarchy.

Junyo took his pocket watch, which hung from a chain around his neck, and tucked it back inside his shirt. He watched his brother disappear into the crowd before he went to start his own duel.

"The annual Duel Champion Tournament is about to begin," the Master of Ceremonies Katsuo Shirogane shouted. "Many matches have begun all over the venue. The first match in my neck of the woods is between the Beast Duelist with a Heart of Gold, Junyo Sasaki and the Dragon Duelist with a Vigorous Spirit, Gogen Tachibana!"

The audience went wild with anticipation and excitement.

"Are you ready Gogen?" Katsuo asked.

"Ready to win!" Gogen exclaimed.

The crowd cheered.

"I'm going to knock you out of this tournament before you can even get started Junyo," Gogen told him. "I've won tournaments around the world! I'm back to become Duel Champion. I'm one of the best. You won't beat me."

"Are you ready Junyo?" the MC asked him.

"I'm ready to get started," Junyo said.

The crowd cheered.

"I'm going to become Duel Champion," Junyo told Gogen, "and I won't let anyone stand in my way. I've worked hard to get here. You better be ready, Gogen."

"Duelists," the MC shouted. "Let's get this duel off the ground. Duel!"

Gogen: 4000LP

Junyo: 4000LP

Both duelists placed their decks on the Duel Reader, which virtualized their cards and prepared the duelists' virtual reality interfaces and the virtual reality field.

"Spectators," Katsuo announced, "for those in the audience and those at home who live under a rock, this will be a Partner Duel! The duelists will start by declaring their Field Partner Spell cards. Junyo won the coin toss earlier, so he'll proceed first, getting this duel well under way!"

The crowd cheered.

"I'll play my Field Partner, Anansi the Spider in Defense Mode," Junyo said.

"You're so predictable," Gogen said. "You'll lose again like so many times in the past. Western Modern Dragon take flight in Attack Mode!"

Gogen and Junyo were the same age. They had grown up together and gone to school together until high school when Gogen and his family moved out of the country and began to travel. His parents wanted him and his younger sister Haru to become worldlier the older they became. Gogen took of his trench coat before the duel started and gave it to his manservant. Gogen had short orange hair, which he styled with gel and slicked to the side. He had piercing green eyes. He wore a maroon long-sleeved collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a beige tie and beige vest over it, and black corduroy pants, along with a beige belt and a pair of cowboy boots: beige and maroon.

"Don't get cocky," Junyo said and smiled. "I won't lose: not this time."

This visibly irked Gogen.

Anansi the Spider

[Beast/Field Partner]***

ATK: 1300

DEF: 1300

EFF: +1000 LP

Every time three Monsters are sent to your Graveyard. Pull a Spell card from your Deck to your hand. Then, shuffle your Deck.

Western Modern Dragon

[Dragon/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1500

EFF:

If attacked by the opponent's Field Partner, whether in Attack or Defense Mode, you draw a card.

Gogen: 4000LP

Junyo: 5000LP

"Duel!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

Yesterday was the last day of school. Summer break had started. For Junyo, what was great about today, which made him both excited and anxious, he was about to enter the entry round for the Duel Champion Tournament sponsored by Game Masters, who brought a new dynamic and new rules to the Duel Monster's phenomenon that spanned the world. Game Masters was a small business that managed to impress and become partners with Industrial Illusions. Junyo's father worked with Game Masters part-time as an artist and card creator, who many duelists loved and admired for the monsters he created: his official title was that of a card artist. He worked full-time as a zoologist, who frequently traveled the world studying animals, making discoveries about their habits and behavior, and writing books about them. His mother used to be an astrophysicist, but she decided to help raise her family and become a professor of astrophysics when she returned to the working world.

A month ago, his older brother Yuuto had become the top duelist in the neighborhood. This was no surprise to anyone. He had held the title for several years now. Yuuto entered the first time to stop all the kids who used to bully Junyo because everyone felt he was a terrible duelist. People would come from all over to challenge him. Yuuto only gave people rematches once, every year, when he supported their dad's favorite gaming store and defended his title. The only other time was when Yuuto competed in the annual Duel Champion Tournament. Yuuto never told Junyo, but he also hoped one day Junyo might beat him and take the title for himself one day. That was the day Yuuto decided he might finally stop dueling. Dueling would have served its purpose: to prove his little brother didn't need him anymore.

A new girl, Chou Ito, who recently moved to town, took second. People still watched the video online of the epic duel between Yuuto and Chou. Their duel was electric, garnering them both fans: more than they already each had. Junyo, himself, placed third. This had been the first time he'd come this close to facing his brother in an official tournament. Not being able to face his brother bothered him but he hadn't even cared he took third because he managed to win the last card he had wanted to have to complete his dream Deck. It had been his favorite card their dad ever created. There were only two in the world: the original that their dad kept as a part of his collection and the one Junyo had won. Luckily, Yuuto and Chou had chosen other cards. With it, he would finally defeat his brother, and what better place to debut his new Deck than the Duel Champion Tournament to become top duelist of the city.

The Duel Champion Tournament drew people from all over too. However, the top duelist would win $50,000 dollars. That wasn't all. He or she would get first pick of 7 Ultra Rare cards that their father had created. They alone were to be the originals. Not a soul knew anything about them. Their father wouldn't even hint at them: only smiling when Junyo and Yuuto asked about them. Dueling would go on all morning. With one win, you moved forward. If you lost, you were out. This would go on until there were 7. Then, the 7 would fly to Game Masters HQ to be the first duelists to duel in their new, technologically advanced, state of the art, Duel Arena.

"Duelists now participate in Partner Duels," Katsuo explained. "Field Partners are declared. They are Spell cards that grant various effects but ultimately act as Special Summoning material for a duelist's Battle Partner. A Normal Monster card cannot destroy the Field Partner. A Spell card can only take out a Field Partner from the Field. A Field Partner can only attack another Field Partner, and that is another way a Field partner can be removed from the Field. The Battle Partner changes the game, taking it to the next level. It can attack the Field Partner and gives the duelist access to certain Partner-specific Spell cards that are in an Extra Deck, giving the Battle Partner immense power."

"I'll set a Monster in Defense Mode," Junyo said after looking over the cards in his hand. "I'll then lay a card face down, which will end my turn: your turn."

After drawing a card, Gogen looked at his cards, and then he looked toward Junyo.

"I didn't get a chance to knock you out of the last tournament," Gogen said, "but I'm going to show everybody that had I been there neither of the Sasaki brothers would've won anything: let alone placed." He placed a card face up. "I'm going to play Polymerization for a Fusion Summon. Alright, Thunder Dragon and Lightning Dragon, come together to form Lightning War Dragon!"

Thunder Dragon

[Thunder/Effect]*****

ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

EFF:

You can discard this card; add up to 2 "Thunder Dragon" from your Deck to your hand.

Lightning Dragon

[Dragon]******

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1300

Lightning War Dragon:

[Dragon/Fusion/Effect]*******

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1700

EFF:

When this card destroys a Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Special Summon either one Thunder Dragon or Lightning Dragon from your Deck to the Field.

"On top of that," Gogen said, "I'll equip my Monster with Dragon Treasure!"

Dragon Treasure

[Spell Card]

A Dragon-Type Monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 points.

Lightning War Dragon:

[Dragon/Fusion/Effect]*******

Equipped w/Dragon Treasure

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2000

EFF:

When this card destroys a Monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Special Summon either one Thunder Dragon or Lightning Dragon from your Deck to the Field. Then, shuffle your Deck.

"I admit I didn't expect to beat you so fast," Gogen said. "Lightning War Dragon, Lightning War Charge!"

"You are a good duelist," Junyo said, "but I refuse to lose. That's the only way I'll become the next Duel Champion. With your attack, you've activated my Trap Card: Hearts and Minds."

"I've never heard of that Trap," Gogen shouted.

"You've never been one to rely on Traps," Junyo said, "but I'll explain what it does. It's a Continuous Trap card, allowing me to destroy one of my opponent's Monsters once per turn and give my opponent Life Points equivalent to the Attack Points of the Monster that is destroyed."

"Cheap trick," Gogen said, grinding his teeth.

"You can come back from it," Junyo said. "I don't expect my road to the top to be easy. So, I expect you to make this duel a good one for me, sweetheart."

"I'm going to enjoy making you choke on those words," Gogen said. "Western Modern Dragon, attack Anansi the Spider."

"Anansi the Spider lost defense points," Katsuo explained, " but it only lost 100 because Gogen has no monsters on his side of the Field."

"I end my turn," Gogen said. "Hurry up, so I can take you out."

Gogen: 6400LP

Junyo: 5000LP

Anansi the Spider

[Beast/Field Partner]***

ATK: 1300

DEF: 1200

EFF: +1000 LP

Every time three Monsters are sent to your Graveyard. Pull a Spell card from your Deck to your hand. Then, shuffle your Deck.

Western Modern Dragon

[Dragon/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1500

EFF:

If attacked by the opponent's Field Partner, whether in Attack or Defense mode, you draw a card.

Junyo drew a card, looked over it, and proceeded with his play.

"I'll place a card face down," Junyo said. "Next, I'll set a card in Defense Mode. Then, I'll Flip Summon my Monster that was previously in Defense Mode into attack position."

White Lion

[Beast/Effect]

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1000

EFF:

+200 ATK points for every Monster card in your hand.

White Lion

[Beast/Effect]***

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1000

EFF:

+200 ATK points for every Monster card in your hand.

"White Lion," Junyo said, "attack with King's Roar."

Gogen: 4500LP

Junyo: 5000LP

"With that," Junyo said, "I'll end my turn."

"I draw," Gogen said. He looked at his card and a wicked grin appeared.

Junyo knew what was coming.

"I Partner Summon Eastern Ancient Dragon in Attack Mode," Gogen shouted. "This duel is done!"

Eastern Ancient Dragon

[Divine Dragon/Battle Partner/Effect]********

ATK: 2700

DEF: 1100

EFF:

Once per turn, this card can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Dragon-type Monster from your Deck to the Field. Then, shuffle the Deck.

"I'll play from my Extra Deck my Partner Spell card Dragon Roar," Gogen said, "which allows me to bring back one Normal Dragon-type Monster from my Graveyard to my hand."

"Partner Spell cards are amazing!" Katsuo shouted. "Each duelist gets 5 to use at their discretion but only one can be used per turn. Gogen is a force in the dueling world. He doesn't disappoint!"

"After activating Eastern Ancient Dragon's effect," Gogen added, "I Special Summon Dodger Dragon to the Field."

Dodger Dragon

[Dragon/Effect]****

ATK: 1900

DEF: 1200

EFF:

This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. After this card was Normal Summoned, your opponent cannot activate Counter Trap cards for the rest of that turn.

"Eastern Ancient Dragon," Gogen instructed, "put an end to Junyo's White Lion with Ancient Dragon Rage!"

Gogen: 4500LP

Junyo: 2300LP

"Dodger Dragon," Gogen instructed, "take care of that Monster in Defense Mode with Dragon Tail Slash!"

Junyo's card merely flipped into a face-up position. Neither card was destroyed.

Black Tiger

[Beast/Effect]***

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1700

EFF:

+200 DEF for every Monster card in your hand.

Black Tiger

[Beast/Effect]***

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1900

EFF:

+200 DEF for every Monster card in your hand.

"I'll have Eastern Ancient Dragon attack your Anansi the Spider!" Gogen shouted, continuing his assault.

Anansi the Spider

[Beast/Field Partner]***

ATK: 1300

DEF: 900

EFF: +1000 LP

Every time three Monsters are sent to your Graveyard. Pull a Spell card from your Deck to your hand. Then, shuffle your Deck.

"Once a Battle Partner hits the Field," Katsuo explained, "the Field Partner is protected from attacks. Gogen has put himself in an excellent position to claim victory!"

"Hear that Junyo!" Gogen shouted. "Bet you're shaking now!"

"Not a chance sweetheart," Junyo said. "If you're finished, I'll activate my Trap cards: another Continuous Trap card Solemn Wishes. Increases my Life Points by 500 each time I draw a card (or cards). I'm sure you haven't forgotten Hearts and Minds either. Say goodbye to Eastern Ancient Dragon. Rushed it a little bit, don't you think?"

Gogen: 7200LP

Junyo: 2300LP

"Doesn't matter," Gogen said. "You're digging yourself into a hole. My turn ends. I'll just get Eastern Ancient Dragon back on the Field."

"I draw my next card," Junyo said, "which allows Solemn Wishes to grant me Life Points."

Gogen: 7200LP

Junyo: 2800LP

"Gogen struck Junyo a major blow," Katsuo announced, "but Junyo remains calm and collected. Battle Partner cards can attack twice: Normal Monster cards and the Field Partner card. Spell cards, however, don't affect them. However, a well-placed Trap card can take them out. Junyo's working with a new Deck and a new dueling attitude: nothing like his brother's – the current Duel Champion Yuuto Sasaki. Let's see if Junyo pulls off a win this year and stays in the tournament! Gogen seems to have this in the bag! Let's continue with this exciting duel to see who our Second Round 14 and eventual Top 7 tournament contestants will be!"

"I sacrifice my Black Tiger to Tribute Summon a Monster in Defense Mode," Junyo said, "and then I end my turn."

"You made this too easy," Gogen said after he drew his next card. "In Attack Mode, I summon Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter!"

Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter

[Dragon/Effect]****

ATK: 1700

DEF: 1200

Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: you can add 1 Level 7 LIGHT or DARK Monster from your Deck to your hand.

Gogen added a card to his hand. He chose the Serpent Night Dragon. It had an attack power of 2350 and defense power of 2400.

"Since you'll probably give me more Life Points anyway," Gogen said, "I don't even have to worry about losing anymore: not that I was worried in the first place. You practically gave me the win. Your new Deck is full of terrible cards." He laughed.

"Hey," Junyo said.

His voice grabbed everyone's attention. It was the first time Junyo sounded hard. His voice was laced with an edge.

"Don't ever call my cards terrible," Junyo told Gogen. "I worked hard for every single one of them. My dad designed almost all of them. They mean a lot to me. From now on, they're going to carry me to my every victory. Pay attention."

"I'll have to see it to believe it," Gogen said. He smirked.

"You will," Junyo said, wiping the smirk from Gogen's face.

"It's clear these two have a history," Katsuo told the audience: those there in the arena and those watching from around the world online. "I happen to know for a fact that these two have dueled off and on for years. They have a complicated relationship: friends, lovers, or rivals… all three? Who knows! I couldn't say. What I do know? Junyo has never won a duel against Gogen, but judging by their exchange I wonder if this might be a different game, a different duel, a different story."

"Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter get rid of his Monster in Defense Mode," Gogen said.

Gogen: 6300LP

Junyo: 2800LP

"Wait a minute," Gogen said, "I lost 900 Life points!?"

"That's not all!" Katsuo shouted.

"You attacked my Solar Elephant," Junyo said. "He has a defensive power of 2600, and he's got a great effect too."

Solar Elephant

[Beast/Effect] ******

ATK: 1500

DEF: 2600

EFF:

Once attacked while in Defense Position, this Monster switches to Attack Position and gains 500 ATK points until the end of the opponent's next turn.

Solar Elephant

[Beast/Effect] ******

ATK: 2000

DEF: 2600

EFF:

Once attacked while in Defense Position, this Monster switches to Attack Position and gains 500 ATK points until the end of the opponent's next turn.

"Western Modern Dragon attack Anansi the Spider," Gogen said.

Anansi the Spider

[Beast/Field Partner]***

ATK: 1300

DEF: 600

EFF: +1000 LP

Every time three Monsters are sent to your Graveyard. Pull a Spell card from your Deck to your hand. Then, shuffle your Deck.

"Will you be attacking again?" Junyo asked.

"No," Gogen said. "You're still a pain."

"Don't be that way sweetheart," Junyo said. "Instead, say goodbye to your Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter. That card would definitely become a problem."

Gogen: 8000LP

Junyo: 2800LP

"I'll draw my card," Junyo said, "and then we'll proceed." He winked at Gogen.

Gogen narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

Gogen: 8000LP

Junyo: 3300LP

"I play the Spell card Golden Scarab," Junyo said. "It grants me 700 Life Points, but after I play it and discard it to my Graveyard it acts as a Monster card, which activates Anansi the Spider's effect."

Gogen: 8000LP

Junyo: 4000LP

"Every time three Monsters are sent to your Graveyard pull a Spell card from your Deck to your hand," Junyo explained. "Then, shuffle your Deck. I know just the card: Partner's Aid. This Spell card allows me to obtain my Battle Partner from my Deck and put it in hand. Afterward, I shuffle my Deck. Now, I will Partner Summon my Battle Partner to the Field. In his first official duel debut, I introduce in Attack Mode: Anansi the God of Stories."

Anansi the God of Stories

[Divine Beast/Battle Partner/Effect]*******

ATK: 2300

DEF: 2300

EFF: + 2000 LP

Negates Opponent's Trap Cards.

"From my Extra Deck," Junyo said, "I'll play my Partner Spell card Cleverness, which automatically switches my opponent's Monster into Defense position and causes the loss of Life Points equal to half of its potential attacking power. In this case, you lose 950 Life Points."

Gogen: 7050

Junyo: 6000

"I'll play in attack position my Moonlit Alligator," Junyo began.

Moonlit Alligator

[Beast/Effect]****

ATK: 1700

DEF: 700

EFF:

This card does 500 points of damage to your opponent's LP for every Monster you control.

Gogen: 5550

Junyo: 6000

"First," Junyo said, "I'll have my Moonlit Alligator destroy your Dodger Dragon. You won't lose any Life Points. Next, Solar Elephant will do 2000 Life Points of damage with a direct attack."

Gogen: 3550

Junyo: 6000

"Then," Junyo said, "I'll let Anansi the God of Stories do 2300 Life Points worth of direct damage."

Gogen: 1250

Junyo: 6000

"Finally," Junyo said, "Anansi the God of Stories will attack your Western Modern Dragon, which will result in the loss of 1000 of its attack points and 1000 Life Points worth of damage to you."

Western Modern Dragon

[Dragon/Field Partner]****

ATK: 700

DEF: 1500

EFF:

If attacked by the opponent's Field Partner, whether in Attack or Defense mode, you draw a card.

Gogen: 250

Junyo: 6000

"That's…" Gogen said through gritted teeth. "That's impossible!"

"I lost a lot in the past: to my brother, to friends and family, and to other duelists, strong duelists like you," Junyo said. "All of you taught me a lot. You taught me a lot about dueling and myself. It might take me a minute to get going, but once I do everyone's in trouble. My cards won't let me down, and I won't let myself down."

"Crap," Gogen said. He chuckled to himself. "Got to admit. You've gotten a lot better: a lot stronger. I'm not done yet though. This duel isn't over."

"Come at me sweetheart," Junyo said.

"I draw," Gogen said. "Yep. I would get this card. It's the one I had Haru trade you for when we were kids. I play your Secret Power Dragon in Attack Mode."

Secret Power Dragon

[Dragon/Effect]***

ATK: 500

DEF: 700

EFF:

Flip 3 Coins. Three Tails: this card is sent to the Graveyard. Three Heads: this card absorbs and adds the ATK and DEF power of your opponent's strongest Monster on the field to its own power.

"I'm surprised you still have that," Junyo said. "I've still got your Inaba White Rabbit."

"Here goes nothing," Gogen said.

Gogen, Junyo, and the crowd all watched the three coins flip.

First Coin: Heads

Second Coin: Heads

Third Coin: Tails

"Looks like you got me," Gogen said. "I end my turn."

"It was a great duel," Junyo said after drawing his card. "Anansi the God of Stories, let's finish this with Grand Story attack."

Anansi the God of Stories opens a large tome, facing Secret Power Dragon. The pages of the tome burst out of it, surrounding Secret Power Dragon. The pages and Secret Power Dragon are drawn into the book. Anansi the God of Stories closes it. This ends the duel.

On a large screen, the results of the duel are projected.

Gogen: 0

Junyo: 6500

Junyo: The Winner

"The duelist that claims victory not only gains entry into the next round of the tournament but also wins either one or three new cards from their losing opponent," Katsuo said. "A duelist either gives up his or her Partner card or a Trio Pack: One Monster, Spell, and Trap Card.

"I'll take the Trio pack," Junyo said.

"Junyo chose the Trio pack," Katsuo announced to the crowd

"I believe a Partner card is too important to take from someone else," Junyo said as he received the Trio pack from Katsuo.

"I'm not surprised you would say something like that," Katsuo said and smiled. "Junyo leaves this duel with these three cards: Unexpected Dai, White Night Dragon, and Mirror Force."

The crowd applauded.

Junyo and Gogen shared a look. Junyo nodded in thanks and appreciation. Gogen tried and failed to hide a smile. He scowled, shook his head, and walked away from Junyo. Junyo walked away from Gogen and headed for the next duel area.

*!*!*

"I can't believe I was able to witness your first duel with Anansi the God of Stories," an unknown woman said to herself.

This dark-skinned woman had long, flowing platinum blonde hair that reached to the middle of her back and eyes that were ruby red. She stood holding her arms close to her. As she turned away from the duel to leave the arena area, someone walked through her. She only stopped to glance back at Junyo for a moment before she continued on her way. She pulled a familiar white gold pocket watch from a chain around her neck. She opened it and looked upon its face: its 13 numbers and three hands of various lengths. The third and shortest of the hands moved slowly: the slowest of the three. It had begun to move. She closed the pocket watch and returned it back around her neck.

"You have to make it to that last duel," the unknown woman said to herself. "I'll make sure you do. I'll protect you. With your heart and your cards, it's no wonder you became Duel Savior, Savior of the Cards. Hopefully, you still will…"


	2. The Faithful Knight Kneels

YuGiOh! XIIIth Hour

II

The Butterfly Knight Effect/The Faithful Knight Kneels

"Hey babe," Chou called to Junyo.

Junyo smiled, turning toward her.

"Hello sweetheart," Junyo said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Chou Ito. She was the new girl or rather young woman, eighteen years old, that moved into the neighborhood and showed everyone in a matter of days she was a top-notch duelist. She never bragged about her skills. She only ever talked about how much she loved dueling and how much fun it was, so a number of people thought she was a casual player. The tournament revealed not only was she better than the rest but she had a number of fans from her primary mode of dueling: online dueling.

No one had known Chou by her real name, but they all began to recognize her Deck as she battled through the neighborhood tournament, especially in her duel against Yuuto. Junyo brought her out of her comfort zone, making her laugh and allowing her to relax because he didn't take the duel so seriously. Yuuto ignited her drive and passion, sweeping her up in his intense, lively energy and making her focus to play the way she knew she could. After moving there, she wanted to start branching out and not be afraid of the success and attention she might garner by dueling in public. Doing so was challenging for her, but meeting Junyo and Yuuto, dueling them, made her happy that she had gone through with it.

"Good to see you," Chou said. "That was a spectacular duel. I watched it. You've come a ways, and I'm loving the new deck so far."

"Thanks," Junyo said.

"Hopefully you'll come watch my duel," she said.

"Of course I will," Junyo said.

"I look forward to facing you again in the finals," Chou said. "You might've lost to me at that last tournament, but I had fun. You played to the end. A lot of duelists don't do that these days. Think you can beat me this time?"

"This time?" Junyo questioned. "Yes. Definitely. You better give me your best Chou. No holding back."

"I'd never hold back against you," Chou said and laughed.

Chou had shoulder-length, raven black hair. She had a peach ribbon wrapped around her hair and tied in a bow at the top on her left side. She had her hair on her left side tucked behind her ear, revealing a gold rose quartz earring. She had found it in an antique shop, and the shop had only had the one. She saved money from her chores, took odd jobs in her old neighbor, and managed to finally buy it for herself on her 13th birthday. She had worn it ever since, and people always admired it and complimented her about it. Her eyes were a soothing gray. She wore a peach blouse that she covered with a white lattice hoodie. A khaki twill skirt, a white wristband on her right wrist that read FIERCE, and a pair of knee-high brown suede boots completed her outfit.

"I can't wait to see what you've got in store for me," Chou said. "First, I have to make it through my first duel. I saw your brother earlier. I told him to make sure he watched my duel too. He owes me a rematch, and I'm going to take him down this time. Ugh, that guy…" She sighed. "Your brother is beautiful."

They both laughed together.

"If you want him to know how you feel and you feel like you can't just outright tell him," Junyo said, "duel him again. A duel lays everything bare."

Chou nodded before she went for her appointed duel platform.

*!*!*

The platinum blonde woman reached the V.I.P. balcony, passing through the door to meet the lone man inside who minutes before had been looking down upon all the duelists. She walked until she reached the center of the room.

A light-skinned chestnut brunet man had shaggy hair with a messy look, but the spikiness of it made it look edgier. He looked toward the platinum blonde woman with brown eyes that flashed peridot green as he walked past her and went and sat at the bar after he fixed himself a drink.

The platinum blonde woman turned toward him.

The chestnut brunet man focused on the drink he held in his hands.

"Whatever you intend to accomplish you won't," the platinum blonde woman said. "You'll fail."

"If you're so sure," the chestnut brunet man said, "why follow me? If you believe in him so, trust in him, what possible reason could you have had to come stop me?"

"I came to ensure you fail," she said.

"Without a body?" he questioned. He smirked. "It'll be amusing to see how you fair."

A woman in a dark suit came and stood behind him.

"Yes Ms. Abigail," the chestnut brunet man said.

"Sir," Ms. Abigail said, "your guests have arrived. They received your invitations and have come. They declined coming to the V.I.P. lounge. The three Legendary Duelists are each in different sections of the arena while the two Presidents of Industrial Illusions and Game Masters are conversing in the lobby. They're enjoying themselves and the atmosphere and request that you join them immediately."

"I better not keep any of them waiting then," the chestnut brunet man said. He finished his drink, stood up from the barstool, and followed Ms. Abigail to leave the room. He threw up a hand in farewell to the platinum blonde woman.

"This, whatever this is, isn't going to end well for you," the platinum blonde woman said right as the chestnut brunet man left through the door. She knew, however, that he knew that this might not end well for him but the possibility that it might not end well for him wasn't going to stop him.

*!*!*

"Hello ladies, gentlemen," a woman said. "I am Hinata Inoue. I have the pleasure of introducing the next two duelists to duel in my area of the arena. First, we have Chou Ito, the graceful and fierce Fairy duelist, and Minami Daidouji, the reserved and serious Pyro duelist."

The audience went wild with anticipation and excitement.

"Minami," Hinata said. "Are you ready to start?"

Minami nodded that she was.

The crowd cheered.

"Chou," Hinata said. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Can't wait," Chou said.

The crowd cheered.

"I want to win," Chou said, "but let's just have as much fun as possible, Minami."

"I understand you want to have fun, Chou," Minami said, "but winning is all that matters to me."

"It appears two dueling philosophies are at odds this morning," Hinata said. "Minami believes you can't take joy in victory to be the best while Chou believes if you're not enjoying yourself why would you want to even play."

"If you aren't going to take it seriously," Minami said, "why bother?"

"You nailed my philosophy," Chou said. "If it's not fun, you're just going through the motions, wasting your time and wasting your life."

" _You're taking your loss in stride," Chou had said when she defeated Junyo._

" _Why wouldn't I," Junyo had said and smiled. "I've lost a lot, but every duel serves a purpose: win or lose. If you didn't gain something, whether it's a deeper understanding of yourself or a deep understanding of someone else, you're not doing it right."_

 _Somehow, for some reason, Junyo's very words had inspired her to do what she loved, do what she enjoyed… And not worry anymore of the fear she had always attached to it._

"This is your chance to show us your mettle," Hinata said. "Duel."

Chou: 4000LP

Minami: 4000LP

Both duelists placed their decks on the Duel Reader, which virtualized their cards and prepared the duelists' virtual reality interfaces and the virtual reality field.

"The Field Partner Spell cards will be declared," Hinata announced. "This duel, Partner Duel, will officially begin. Minami won the coin toss. Minami, let us commence with this showdown."

The crowd cheered.

"Sol Lupine," Minami said, "take center stage: in Attack Mode."

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 1450

DEF: 1050

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

"I knew it," Chou said, drawing Minami's attention. Chou could see Minami was a bit curious about what Chou meant. "You use a Pyro Deck, which means you've got quite a few surprises waiting in the wings for me."

Minami said not a word in response. She appeared to be taking Chou in, thinking about both what kind of duelist she was and what kind of person.

Minami was a year younger than Chou, but she had the look and air of someone older or more mature. She had neck-length, layered short hair, which was pink, but the hood that she hadn't taken down mostly covered it. She had a hard gaze from brown eyes. She wore a stonewashed green hoodie; the sleeves were a little overly long, covering half of her hands, but she didn't seem to mind. She wore dark gray capri pants, along with a pair of ankle boots that were dark gray with a hint of stonewashed green throughout them.

"I'll begin," Chou said, "playing my Field Partner in Attack Mode too. It's one of my favorite cards. It rarely lets me down. Butterfly Squire!"

Butterfly Squire

[Fairy/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1800

EFF: This card bestows three Butterfly tokens on the Field that can act as tributes. If they are destroyed by battle, they allow you to draw a card: 1 = Monster Card (excluding Battle Partner), 2 = Spell Card, and 3 = Trap Card. Shuffle your Deck after each draw.

Minami crossed her arms.

Chou broadly grinned.

"Duel," they both said simultaneously.

*!*!*

"You're not dueling yet," Junyo asked his brother, "or did you already beat your opponent?" He laughed. He had caught sight of Yuuto watching Chou's duel too and joined him.

"Haven't dueled yet," Yuuto said, glancing at his brother before he returned his attention to the duel. "A lot of people are going to duel before me. They organizers told me I didn't need to duel, but I told them I wanted to earn my place like everybody else. If that's the case, they said, I'd have to wait."

"Thems the breaks when you're such a great duelist," Junyo said and laughed again.

"Come here yous," Yuuto said, putting Junyo in a headlock for a moment or two before he released him. He refocused on the duel and then Chou.

"What do you think of Chou?" Junyo asked, standing just behind Yuuto.

"A fun person and talented duelist," Yuuto said without looking at Junyo. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Junyo said, remembering Yuuto was a little oblivious when it came to these matters. Either that or he was obfuscating stupidity. While he and Yuuto talked about anything and everything, women boggled Yuuto's mind, left him tongue-tied, and could take him out of his usual confident and secure self. For Junyo, it was pure entertainment, but Yuuto hated that he didn't know how to be himself around women: more specifically women who were interested in him. With Chou on the scene, it appeared that maybe that only applied when Yuuto knew the woman was interested in him.

"Did you notice her earring?" Yuuto asked after cheering on Chou.

Chou noticed him in the crowd.

"She told me about it," Junyo said, admiring it now from afar. "We've been talking since the neighborhood tournament. I'd call her a friend."

Yuuto turned toward him, and the expression on his face was oddly stern. This lasted only a few moments. He spoke, nodded, and then went back to cheering Chou on.

"Always take care of your friends," Yuuto had said. "They're important. You take care of them; they'll always take care of you. Just like family."

Junyo didn't say anything, but after Yuuto refocused on the duel before them Junyo nodded in agreement.

*!*!*

"I'll start this duel by playing Flame Spirit Ignis in Attack Mode," Minami said.

Flame Spirit Ignis

[Pyro/Effect]****

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1200

EFF:

You can Tribute 1 face-up FIRE monster to inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard.

"I'll end my turn by having Sol Lupine attack your Field Partner Butterfly Squire," Minami said.

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 1450

DEF: 1050

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

Butterfly Squire

[Fairy/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1800

EFF: This card bestows three Butterfly tokens on the Field that can act as tributes. If they are destroyed by battle, they allow you to draw a card: 1 = Monster Card (excluding Battle Partner), 2 = Spell Card, and 3 = Trap Card. Shuffle your Deck after each draw.

Butterfly Squire

[Fairy/Field Partner]****

ATK: 450

DEF: 1800

EFF: This card bestows three Butterfly tokens on the Field that can act as tributes. If they are destroyed by battle, they allow you to draw a card: 1 = Monster Card (excluding Battle Partner), 2 = Spell Card, and 3 = Trap Card. Shuffle your Deck after each draw.

Chou: 3450LP

Minami: 4000LP

"Both duelists start out with some impressive Partner cards," Hinata said, "and Minami puts her best foot forward, kicking off the duel by playing a strong card and inflicting damage to both Chou's Field Partner card and her Life Points."

"I'll draw a card," Chou said, looking it over once she had it in hand. "Butterfly Squire, attack Sol Lupine! I'll then end my turn."

Butterfly Squire

[Fairy/Field Partner]****

ATK: 450

DEF: 1800

EFF: This card bestows three Butterfly tokens on the Field that can act as tributes. If they are destroyed by battle, they allow you to draw a card: 1 = Monster Card (excluding Battle Partner), 2 = Spell Card, and 3 = Trap Card. Shuffle your Deck after each draw.

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 1450

DEF: 1050

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 600

DEF: 1050

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

Chou: 3450LP

Minami: 3150LP

"Is that your strategy?" Minami asked. "To hide behind tokens? I expected more." She drew a card.

"I don't believe in fast duels," Chou said. "I believe in fun duels! I'm going to make sure you have the time of your life: keep you on your toes. Don't underestimate me." She chuckled. "Besides, if you take a look at our Life Points, I'm winning."

Minami raised an eyebrow.

"I don't waste time," Minami said. "Unfortunately for you, that means you won't have time to have any fun." She placed a card face down and set a card. "This is card I will place face down, and this is a Monster I'm playing in Defense Mode."

"Intriguing," Hinata said. "Minami plays a Monster in Defense Mode. Also, if you all have noticed, neither duelist has played or set a Spell or Trap card yet. Looks as though both of these duelists are big on their Monster cards."

"Flame Spirit Ignis," Minami said, beginning her Battle Phase, "destroy one of those Butterfly Tokens."

Hinata, the crowd, Minami, and Chou watched her Butterfly token disappear from the Field.

"That activates my Field Partner's effect," Chou said. "I get to draw a Monster card, and after I do I shuffle my Deck."

"You're drawing closer to defeat," Minami said. "I would take this more seriously if I were you, especially if dueling actually means something to you."

"Dueling does means a lot to me," Chou said. "It changed my life. That's why I have to have fun with it. It brought me friends and confidence. Made me a part of something. Dueling allows me to share that experience with others. Dueling doesn't make you feel that way? A part of something?"

"No," Minami said. "It's a means to an end: money." She finished off her turn. "Sol Lupine, attack Butterfly Squire."

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 600

DEF: 1050

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

Butterfly Squire

[Fairy/Field Partner]****

ATK: 450

DEF: 1800

EFF: This card bestows three Butterfly tokens on the Field that can act as tributes. If they are destroyed by battle, they allow you to draw a card: 1 = Monster Card (excluding Battle Partner), 2 = Spell Card, and 3 = Trap Card. Shuffle your Deck after each draw.

Butterfly Squire

[Fairy/Field Partner]****

ATK: 100

DEF: 1800

EFF: This card bestows three Butterfly tokens on the Field that can act as tributes. If they are destroyed by battle, they allow you to draw a card: 1 = Monster Card (excluding Battle Partner), 2 = Spell Card, and 3 = Trap Card. Shuffle your Deck after each draw.

"Minami's Field Partner is doing quite the damage to Chou's Field Partner and Life points," Hinata said. "If Minami would've played her second Monster in Attack Mode, she would've done additional damage to Chou's Field Partner and Life points, but that doesn't take away from the fact that Minami struck quite a blow."

Chou: 3100LP

Minami: 3150LP

"Money is important," Chou said, drawing a card. "It is necessary. It's not the only important thing in life though. It's not the only thing that's necessary." She proceeded with her turn. "I play in Attack Mode Royal Knight! This is where the fun begins." She chuckled.

Royal Knight

[Fairy/Effect]***

ATK: 1300

DEF: 800

EFF:

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.

"I'll play the Equip Spell card Fairy Light along with it," Chou continued.

Fairy Light

[Spell Card]

The Fairy-Type Monster equipped with this card gains 200 ATK points and 100 ATK points for every Fairy-Type Monster in Attack position that fights alongside the Fairy-Type Monster equipped with this card.

Royal Knight

[Fairy/Effect]***

Equipped w/Fairy Light

ATK: 1500

DEF: 800

EFF:

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.

"That's not all either," Chou said. "I'll play the Spell card Rejuvenate. It restores the original Attack Points of a Field Partner Spell card."

Butterfly Squire

[Fairy/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1800

EFF: This card bestows three Butterfly tokens on the Field that can act as tributes. If they are destroyed by battle, they allow you to draw a card: 1 = Monster Card (excluding Battle Partner), 2 = Spell Card, and 3 = Trap Card. Shuffle your Deck after each draw.

"While Minami might be the Pyro duelist," Hinata said, "it appears Chou is the one on fire."

"Royal Knight," Chou said, "take out her Monster in Defense Mode."

Flamvell Poun

[Pyro/Effect]*

ATK: 200

DEF: 200

EFF:

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 monster with 200 DEF from your Deck to your hand.

"Thank you," Minami said. "You activated my Monster's effect and have pushed me one step closer to victory."

"You're welcome," Chou said. "My Monster's effect was activated too. Because Royal Knight destroyed your Monster, I gain 200 Life Points."

Chou: 3300LP

Minami: 3150LP

"I'll bring my turn to a close with Butterfly Squire attacking your Sol Lupine," Chou said.

"You activated my Trap card Torchlight," Minami said. "It grants me 800 Life points, which I can either allocate to myself, my Field Partner, or both. I'll allocate it to both of them. This will leave Sol Lupine with 300 ATK points and me with 2650 Life Points."

Butterfly Squire

[Fairy/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1800

EFF: This card bestows three Butterfly tokens on the Field that can act as tributes. If they are destroyed by battle, they allow you to draw a card: 1 = Monster Card (excluding Battle Partner), 2 = Spell Card, and 3 = Trap Card. Shuffle your Deck after each draw.

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 300

DEF: 1050

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

Chou: 3300LP

Minami: 2650LP

Chou: 2475LP

Minami: 2650LP

Chou and Minami both looked to the screen as each of them lost Life Points before they looked back to each other.

"You're not going to make my win easy," Chou said.

"You're not going to win at all," Minami said.

"What an exchange," Hinata said. "For those that couldn't keep up, Chou inflicted 800 Life Points worth of damage to Minami. This loss of Life Points activated Minami's Sol Lupine's effect, which caused Chou to lose ¼ of her Life Points, which equaled a loss of 825 Life Points. I have to appreciate the skill of these two duelists. Neither is backing down."

The crowd cheered.

Minami drew a card.

"With this card," Minami said, "your defeat is imminent. I play Solar Flare Dragon in Attack Mode."

Solar Flare Dragon

[Pyro/Effect] ****

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1000

EFF:

While you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. During each of your End Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

"Oh," Hinata said, "ladies and gentlemen, Minami plans to burn Chou and her Deck to the ground."

"Flame Spirit Ignis and Solar Flare Dragon," Minami said, "take out Chou's remaining Butterfly Tokens."

"You activated Butterfly Squire's effect," Chou said. "You destroyed the last two tokens, so I get to draw a Spell card and a Trap card."

"I'll end my turn by playing Sol Lupine in Defense Mode," Minami said.

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 300

DEF: 1050

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

"You lose 500 Life Points because of Solar Flare Dragon's effect," Minami said. "Are you having fun?"

Chou: 1975LP

Minami: 2650LP

"I am," Chou said, drawing her card to begin her turn. "Can I ask why you don't want to see dueling as fun? It is a children's card game." She chuckled. "I kid it's for everybody, but I would say it keeps people in touch with their inner child."

"Life isn't about fun," Minami said. "You have to work hard: to live and to survive. "If you want the best out of life, you have to work hard and you have to have plenty of money. I live a good life because I work hard, because I earn money, because I don't play to have fun I play to win."

"Then I have to beat you," Chou said, "so you can see that there's nothing in this life that says you can't do both: earn your living and enjoy your life along the way."

Chou heard Junyo's words repeat in her head: a duel lays everything bare. She hadn't known whether to believe that when Junyo said it, but she could see it now. She wanted to believe it. She smiled, remembering how she and Junyo met and dueled. Who could imagine meeting someone like him? That raised your spirits, made you hope and believe.

"I'll play Dandelion, the Fairy Prince in Attack Mode," Chou said. "Afterward, I'll place a card face down, and I'll play the Spell card Dian Keto The Cure Master that'll increase my Life Points by 1000."

Dandelion, The Fairy Prince

[Fairy]****

ATK: 1550

DEF: 700

"He'll attack your Flame Spirit Ignis," Chou said, " using Flower Sword Strike! With Dandelion on the Field, Royal Knight's attack power increases by 100, so I'll have him destroy your Solar Flare Dragon. Butterfly Squire will attack your Sol Lupine, ending my turn."

Flame Spirit Ignis

[Pyro/Effect]****

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1200

EFF:

You can Tribute 1 face-up FIRE monster to inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each FIRE monster in your Graveyard.

Chou: 2975LP

Minami: 2600LP

Royal Knight

[Fairy/Effect]***

Equipped w/Fairy Light

ATK: 1600

DEF: 800

EFF:

When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.

Solar Flare Dragon

[Pyro/Effect] ****

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1000

EFF:

While you control another Pyro-Type monster, this card cannot be attacked. During each of your End Phases: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Chou: 3975LP

Minami: 2500LP

Butterfly Squire

[Fairy/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1800

EFF: This card bestows three Butterfly tokens on the Field that can act as tributes. If they are destroyed by battle, they allow you to draw a card: 1 = Monster Card (excluding Battle Partner), 2 = Spell Card, and 3 = Trap Card. Shuffle your Deck after each draw.

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 300

DEF: 750

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

"You won't change my mind," Minami said. "Life taught me this lesson at a young age. I haven't been proven wrong yet." She drew her card. "I won't today." She played a card, moving the duel forward. "First, I'll play the Tuner Monster Firebird Chick in Attack Mode. Next, I'll play the Spell cards Soul Charge and Renewal Fire and Special Summon Flamvell Poun and Solar Flare Dragon respectively. Then, I'll Tune my level three Firebird Chick to my level one Flamvell Poun and level four Solar Flare Dragon. Burning desires become reality, fact. Become the fire that reveals all: reveals the truth. Synchro Summon! Incinerate hopes, dreams, and fun, Hephaestus."

Firebird Chick

[Pyro/Turner/Effect]***

ATK: 1000

DEF: 200

EFF:

When used as Synchro Material, this card does 1200LPs worth of direct damage to its opponent.

Soul Charge

[Spell Card]

Target any number of monsters in your GY; Special Summon them, and if you do, you lose 1000 LP for each monster Special Summoned by this effect. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card. You can only activate 1 "Soul Charge" per turn.

Renewal Fire

[Spell Card]

If your opponent destroys a Pyro-Type Monster you control by battle in the previous turn, this card will allow you to Special Summon a Pyro-Type Monster from your Graveyard.

Flamvell Poun

[Pyro/Effect]*

ATK: 200

DEF: 200

EFF:

When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 monster with 200 DEF from your Deck to your hand.

Hephaestus

[Pyro/Synchro/Effect]********

ATK: 2800

DEF: 1800

EFF:

This card does an additional 500 points of direct damage if the Monster it destroys has defense points over 1000.

"I lost 1000 Life Points and I can't attack you this turn," Minami said, "but Firebird Chick's effect causes you to lose 1200 Life Points and Sol Lupine's effect causes you to lose 694 Life Points. My turn is done. It's your turn."

"Neither duelist has yet to Partner Summon their Battle Partners," Hinata said, "but Minami has managed to Synchro Summon one of her signature Monsters. Does this mean the end of Chou? I'm actually on the edge of my seat."

Chou: 2081LP

Minami: 1500LP

"Remember," Chou said, "a duel isn't done until it's done." She drew a card. "By the way, that was an awesome turn for you! Hephaestus is a card to behold, but I will be taking it down shortly."

"I'll change Royal Knight and Dandelion, The Fairy Prince to Defense Mode," Chou said. "I'll set a Monster in a Defense Mode. I'll have Butterfly Squire attack Sol Lupine and end my turn."

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 300

DEF: 350

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

Minami drew a card. A short smile crossed her face for the first time during the duel.

"I Partner Summon Sol Fenrir in Attack Mode," Minami said. "Then, from my Extra Deck, I'll play my Continuous Partner Spell card Blaze Furnace. Blaze Furnace causes you to lose 300 Life Points every time you Summon a Monster to the Field: whether a Normal or Special Summon."

"Minami brings her Partner card to the field and makes impressive use of her first Partner Spell card," Hinata said. "This does look like the end for Chou."

Sol Fenrir

[Divine Pyro/Battle Partner/Effect]******

ATK: 2250

DEF: 1150

EFF:

Once every turn, you can Banish a Monster from your Graveyard for this card to gain 600 ATK points and for you to gain 600 LPs.

"I'll Banish Flamevell Poun from my Graveyard to raise my ATK points and Life points," Minami said. "I'll have it destroy Royal Knight."

Sol Fenrir

[Divine Pyro/Battle Partner/Effect]******

ATK: 2850

DEF: 1150

EFF:

Once every turn, you can Banish a Monster from your Graveyard for this card to gain 600 ATK points and for you to gain 600 LPs.

Chou: 2081LP

Minami: 2100LP

"My Trap card will prevent that," Chou said. "I activate Kunai With Chain: to change Sol Fenrir to Defense position. I know you hoped to take me out this turn, but while Sol Fenrir's in Defense position it won't be able to use its second attack."

Kunai With Chain

[Trap Card]

Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously).  
● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense position.  
● Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK.

"You're only delaying the inevitable," Minami said. "You've failed to win and failed to prove that anybody needs fun in this life. Hephaestus, destroy Royal Knight with Inferno Hammer. Go on, take your last turn."

"I'll make it count," Chou said, drawing a card. "I'll place a face-down card. I'll change Dandelion, The Fairy Prince and Lily, The Fairy Princess to Attack Mode."

Lily, The Fairy Princess

[Fairy]****

ATK: 1450

DEF: 700

"Now," Chou said, "I can play the Spell card Family Affair. When Dandelion, The Fairy Prince, and Lily, The Fairy Princess, are on the Field together in ATK mode, this card can be used to Special Summon either Tiger Lily, The Fairy King, or Rose, The Fairy Queen from your hand or Deck. Meet Rose."

Rose, The Fairy Queen

[Fairy]********

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2350

"I lose 300 Life points," Chou said, "but I can take that loss."

Chou: 1781LP

Minami: 2100LP

"Rose, The Fairy Queen," Chou said. "Finish Sol Fenrir with Rose Blade Assault."

"Minami loses her Battle Partner," Hinata said, "and the Spell card that had been in affect with it. Still, Hephaestus means this might be Chou's last turn."

"Actually," Chou said, "my next turn I'm going to win this. This has been a lot of fun though. I appreciated the duel Minami. Butterfly Squire's attack destroys your Field Partner and ends my turn."

Sol Lupine

[Pyro/Field Partner]***

ATK: 300

DEF: 0

EFF:

For every 1000 LPs lost, this card inflicts ¼ of its opponent's Life Points worth of Direct Damage.

"Minami might have lost her Field Partner," Hinata said, "but Chou cannot use her Field Partner to make direct damage attacks because Minami has Monsters on her Field. In that regard, Minami is safe."

Minami narrowed her eyes.

"Minami is so close…" Hinata said. "Is Chou predicting her future win, or will Minami be bringing Hephaestus' hammer down upon Chou?"

"Draw," Minami said. "I'll play a Monster in Defense Mode. Then, I'll have Hephaestus destroy Lily, The Fairy Princess. That'll end my turn."

Chou: 431LP

Minami: 2100LP

The crowd gasped.

"What will happen next?" Hinata questioned the audience.

Chou drew a card.

"What happens next?" Chou questioned. "I Partner Summon Butterfly Knight in Attack Mode!"

Butterfly Knight

[Divine Fairy/Battle Partner/Effect]******

ATK: 1500

DEF: 2400

EFF:

For every Butterfly token destroyed by battle, this card gains 1000 ATK points. Either they can stack in one turn or be disseminated over several turns.

"With her on the Field," Chou said, "I'm playing a Partner Spell card from my Extra Deck Maiden Butterfly. This card cuts my opponent's strongest Monster's ATK points by half and cuts my opponents Life Points by half."

Chou: 431LP

Minami: 1050LP

"I activate Butterfly Knight's effect," Chou said. "Because you destroyed all three of my Butterfly tokens, I have the ability to raise Butterfly Knight's attack by 3000 in one turn. Consider it done. "

Butterfly Knight

[Divine Fairy/Battle Partner/Effect]******

ATK: 4500

DEF: 2400

EFF:

For every Butterfly token destroyed by battle, this card gains 1000 ATK points. Either they can stack in one turn or be disseminated over several turns.

Hephaestus

[Pyro/Synchro/Effect]********

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1800

EFF:

This card does an additional 500 points of direct damage if the Monster it destroys has defense points over 1000.

"Butterfly Knight ends the duel and brings me the win with its final attack against Hephaestus: Piercing Butterfly Resolve!" Chou exclaimed.

Butterfly Knight closes her eyes, facing Hephaestus. She drops her shield and sword, and her armor falls off of her. It all becomes multiple butterflies comprised of energy. She raises her left arm and draws all of the energy, all of the butterflies into her left hand. Then, she unleashed a stream of this energy upon Hephaestus, cementing Chou's victory.

On a large screen, the results of the duel are projected.

Chou: 431LP

Minami: 0LP

Chou: The Winner

The crowd cheered and applauded.

"While that was close call," Hinata said, "Chou takes it all. A duelist either gives up his or her Partner card or a Trio Pack: One Monster, Spell, and Trap Card. Chou gets to choose between the two"

"I don't need a new Partner card," Chou said. "Mine is enough for me. I'll take the Trio Pack."

"Understandable," Hinata said and nodded. "Chou leaves this duel with these three cards: Messenger of Peace, Mask of Restrict, and Raging Flame Sprite."

The crowd applauded once more.

"I won," Chou said, "but it's clear you are amazing. Your hard work has paid off."

"Thank you," Minami said. "You got lucky, but you did present a challenge and show skill.

"Thanks," Chou said. "Maybe we can duel again. Be friends. I'll prove it wasn't luck."

"Maybe," Minami said.

Minami walked away. Chou walked away as well. She had made it to the next round. She couldn't help thinking about the end of her duel with Junyo in the tournament she participated in a month ago.

 _"You were good,"Junyo had said. "I didn't even get my Battle Partner on the Field. Can we duel again some time when you're free that is?"_

 _"You want to duel me again?" Chou asked._

 _"Yeah," Junyo said. "How else can I get better than to duel great duelists? We don't have to duel. I know you're new around here. We can do whatever. Maybe I can show you around. You game?"_

 _"I'm game," Chou said._

 _"Good," Junyo said with a brilliant smile. "You're dueling my older brother next. He's no slouch. Don't let my skills be an indication of his. If you're not careful, the duel will be over before you have time to know what hit you."_

 _"Please," Chou said, waving Junyo's words away. "He won't know what hit him. But as long as we have fun and enjoy ourselves, I don't care how it ends."_

 _"You will," Junyo said. "My brother's not only a cool guy but he's also a cool duelist."_

Chou hadn't expected to get as far as she did in that tournament: second place. It had been her first public dueling tournament after all. She hadn't expected to gain such a friend in Junyo. She hadn't expected to meet Yuuto, a guy she had fallen for in almost an instant. Junyo quickly picked up on her feelings for Yuuto. He settled her nerves when fans bombarded her at the local gaming store. He also immediately knew something was wrong when he came across her the day her father had a heart attack. Chou got this feeling that Junyo would do anything for her the more she got to know him, especially during the time she spent worrying about her father. For that reason, and for some reason she couldn't quite explain, she would do the same for him. If he ever needed her, she decided she'd be there for him.

Chou joined Junyo and Yuuto.

"What'd you think boys?" Chou asked. "I saw you guys were watching. I'm glad you did."

"You've still got it sweetheart," Junyo said. "Top 7 here we come."

"Your duels always have a certain showmanship," Yuuto said, " as I've seen in a couple of your online dueling videos."

"You've watched my videos?" Chou questioned.

"I viewed one or two," Yuuto said.

"You can't fool me," Chou said. "You're scared to face me again."

Yuuto laughed at the idea. Chou playfully hit him on the arm.

Chou was surprised that Yuuto took time to look up and watch her old videos; Junyo was more surprised Yuuto was keeping eye contact with Chou and acting like himself when she was clearly flirting with him.

"You can't fool me," Yuuto said. "I know you could've won that duel sooner."

"Shhh," Chou said, putting a finger to her lips. "I wanted to prove something to her and myself. To do that, I had to draw out the duel a little. I think I succeeded in what I set out to do. I know I did. A wise young man once told me: a duel lays everything bare. He was right."

Junyo laughed as Chou wrapped an arm around Junyo's shoulders.

"Your secret is safe with me," Yuuto said.

"I bet," Chou said.

"I won't be dueling for a while," Yuuto said. "Let's go check out the competition."

"There's a duelist I'd like to check out," Junyo said. "She's a classmate of mine…" His words trailed off.

"Uh oh," Yuuto said.

"We have to see her then," Chou said. "If she's got your eye, she must be something special."

"She is," Junyo said. "She doesn't duel often, but when she does it's truly something special to see."

Chou frowned.

"If there was any doubt Junyo," Chou said and sighed, "you and Yuuto are most definitely related."

Junyo laughed, Yuuto was a little puzzled by her words, and Chou realized how great it was that she had these two brothers in her life now.

*!*!*

"You're with your brother Yuuto, the guardian that keeps you safe," the platinum blonde woman said to herself, "and you're with your best friend Chou, the knight that serves your cause. You're all starting to come together. I hope he doesn't manage to tear you all apart. Your first major trial is drawing near, and I don't know what he has in store for all of you. Sins are on the horizon. At the very least, I just have to make sure they don't taint any of you."

From behind, the platinum blonde woman watched the trio, heading for another duel area. From below, the platinum blonde woman watched the chestnut brunet man, taking a drink and observing Junyo. She found herself torn: between staying with the Duel Savior to protect him and staying with the Duel Devastator to stop him.


	3. The Wise Sorceress Expands Her Education

YuGiOh! XIIIth Hour

III

Charmed And Dangerous/The Wise Sorceress Expands Her Education

Ms. Abigail entered the V.I.P lounge once again. This time she found the chestnut brunet man looking down upon the many duelists below. With her curly olive green hair and amber eyes, she stepped off onto the balcony behind him. She saw he had a drink in his hand. She couldn't recall a time since she began working for him that she hadn't seen him with a drink in his hand. He drank frequently but always slowly, telling her that he wasn't drinking for the taste or even to get drunk. His drinking habits, and she couldn't be sure about this, but she felt they told her he was tormented by something. She wanted to ask, but they hadn't known each other long. He was a private person it seemed; he wasn't close to anyone it seemed. It wasn't her place to ask, so she didn't. She only did what he asked, and that appeared to be enough to make him content. She hadn't come to him alone this time.

"Sir," Ms. Abigail said. "I brought Mr. Tachibana and Ms. Daidouji as you requested. They're here to see you."

"Thank you," he said, turning from the duels toward the two young people standing beside each other in the lounge. He didn't look at her. "Please leave us. I'll contact you when I require your services again."

"Yes sir," Ms. Abigail said, bowing before she left the balcony and room and watching him meet with the two young people in the middle of the room right before she closed the door behind her.

*!*!*

"Who are you?" Minami asked when Ms. Abigail had left the room.

Gogen, who she knew from videos of overseas tournaments, took in the classiness of the lounge area.

While Minami had trusted Ms. Abigail's eyes and the general air about her, this man made her uneasy. Something about him made her suspicious, but she couldn't understand why. With a $50,000 prize on the line, it probably came to no surprise that wealthy people were involved with the tournament: either playing themselves for fun or betting on matches to increase their wealth.

"You're not wealthy," Gogen said, "are you?"

Minami glared at him for a moment before she returned her attention to the stranger before her.

"Nobody knows his real name," Gogen said, "but he goes by Mr. O. He recently became interested in the dueling venture. He began collecting rare cards, attending tournaments worldwide, and keeping an eye on exceptional duelists. Some say, rumor has it, he's scouting talented duelists for a tournament he plans to put together with prizes people would kill to receive."

"You make me sound sinister," Mr. O said. "I come from a large family. I have twelve siblings. They were all pretty much drawn into the dueling phenomenon while I focused on my education and future career. I didn't think anything substantial could be gained from dueling and talk over Monster cards and Spell cards. Eventually, I saw the error of my ways. Duels are fascinating to watch: the duelists themselves as well. I wanted to become of the phenomenon myself: contribute in some way."

"It's true then?" Gogen questioned him. "You do plan to sponsor your own tournament? If so, I'm going to be a part of it. I'm one of the best duelists in the world. I might have lost today, but that was a fluke. You have to have me. Every duel I play will be worth your while."

"I don't know why I'm here," Minami said. "I don't like my time wasted. I lost. I'm no longer a part of this tournament. I play to win. I play for money. If money is not involved, I'll leave you two to it." She turned to leave.

"You becoming a part of my tournament is the reason I asked both of you here," Mr. O said. "Gogen, I want to give you a chance to redeem yourself, and Minami, I want to ensure you gain the money you seek."

"All right!" Gogen exclaimed.

"Why?" Minami asked after she stopped and turned around to face him.

"There are a series of cards that I created and designed," Mr. O said. "I want to showcase them, but most of all I want to pit them against the Ultra Rare cards that were created as prizes for this tournament."

"You know what they are?" Gogen and Minami asked simultaneously.

They glanced at each other.

"You know what they do?" Gogen asked next.

"To answer both those questions," Mr. O said. "I do."

"You're not going to tell us about them," Minami said.

Mr. O shook his head.

"Would you be interested in gaining Ultra Rare cards of your very own and becoming a part of my tournament?" Mr. O asked and offered.

"Your tournament will allow me to prove to the world that I'm the best duelist in the world," Gogen said. "I'm in."

"You'll have the opportunity," Mr. O said.

"As long as I'm paid handsomely for accepting this job, paid again whether I win or lose, and get to keep this Ultra Rare card after everything is said and done," Minami said, "I'd be happy to assist you."

"You'll be properly compensated," Mr. O said.

"Do I get the card now?" Gogen asked.

"Will I be getting paid today or at a later date?" Minami asked.

"My associate Ms. Abigail, who you met earlier, will be meeting with you and your parents to make certain that all parties are satisfied and that you're aware of the repercussions if you back out of our agreements," Mr. O said. "You'll have to sign binding contracts."

"I'm not going anywhere," Gogen said. "My parents will be thrilled."

"My legal guardian will be worried," Minami said, "but I'll talk him into it. This is a chance of a lifetime. It can't be turned down."

"Good," Mr. O said. "I'm glad to hear that. I'll be announcing my tournament at the end of this one. You'll want to be here then. After the prize cards are dispensed to the tournament winners, I'll introduce and distribute my cards to you and the others I'll chose to extend this offer. Obviously, if you or anyone involved with you speak a word of this to anyone outside of your parents or legal guardians before that time, you'll have broken our agreements, the contracts, and be forced to deal with the consequences. This isn't a threat. It's just the truth of the matter."

"You'll get no problems from me," Gogen said.

"I understand completely," Minami said.

"Then it's settled," Mr. O said. "Thank you for agreeing to work with me. I want this tournament to go down in dueling history. I appreciate the fact you're willing to make history with me."

*!*!*

"Welcome back," an older man said. "If you haven't been watching my area this morning, I'm Iwao Tanaka! The next duel is about to begin. It's between the intelligent and enchanting Spellcaster Duelist Nozomi Kinoshita, and the quirky and unpredictable Fiend Duelist Bunta Watanabe!"

The audience went wild with anticipation and excitement.

"Bunta won the coin toss," Iwao exclaimed, "so he's up first! Bunta, take it away son!"

Nozomi, everybody, saw that Bunta looked like he was a few seconds from drifting off to sleep. When he heard his name, he opened his eyes: immediately alert and aware. He yawned and stretched too.

"Do you need a minute?" Nozomi asked: a little concerned as a future medical professional.

"I'm fine," Bunta said, waving off her concern to say that she didn't have to worry about his health. He yawned again. "It took a lot of time and energy to get here. I thought my duel would never get started." He seemed to finally get a good look at her. "Hey now, you're pretty cute."

"Thank you," Nozomi said, taking the compliment. "You're not bad on the eyes yourself."

"Interested in a date?" Bunta asked: pretty forward.

"I'll think about it," Nozomi said, pausing a moment, "but only if you can beat me in a duel."

"Is that all?" Bunta questioned.

"You think it'll be that easy," Nozomi said. She let a small smile cross her face. "Better guys than you have tried."

Bunta laughed. He feigned a hurt heart, holding a hand to his chest.

"I'll just have to beat you," Bunta said, "and show you I might not be much but I'm all right."

"Hear that ladies, gentlemen, and folks at home and on the net," Iwao exclaimed. "These two won't just be dueling for the $50,000 prize money and the Ultra Rare cards! A date is on the line! Love being an announcer at this tournament every year. You never know what'll happen. Duelists, you know what to do, declare your partners!"

"My Field Partner is Charmed Magician," Nozomi said, "and I'll be playing her in Defense Mode."

"I'll be playing The Candyman in Attack Mode," Bunta said.

Charmed Magician

[Spellcaster/Field Partner]***

ATK: 850

DEF: 900

EFF:

For the cost of 100 LPs per Level, this card allows you to Special Summon a level 4 or lower level Monster once per turn.

The Candyman

[Fiend/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1500

DEF: 400

EFF:

This card can bring one Bee Fiend token to the Field each turn. If destroyed by battle, it causes 600 Life points worth of Direct Damage to the opponent for Levels 4 and lower and 1200 Direct Damage for Level 5 and higher. If used as tribute for a Tribute Summon, it gives LPs: 600 for Level 5 and 6 and 1200 for Level 7 and higher. There can only be one on the Field on any given turn.

"Now that that excitement's over," Bunta said. He drew his hand, and then he yawned into the crook of his arm.

"You're going to be something else aren't you," Nozomi said. She drew her hand, and then she held her arms close to her chest.

"Duel," they both said simultaneously, nodding in respect toward each other as the duel began.

Ever since she was a little girl, people thought Nozomi was cute, pretty, or gorgeous. She grew up appreciating the compliments, kind words, and attention. That is until she realized that because people thought she was cute, pretty, or gorgeous they underestimated her. When she talked to her mom about how she felt, her mom told her she couldn't just tell them who she was and that she wasn't to be underestimated… she had to show them. That she did, especially after her grandfather died of cancer. She had already become the perfect student: top grades and G.P.A. Her grandfather's long battle pushed her to become a doctor. The sterling silver charm bracelet he left her in his will that used to belong to her grandmother cemented this goal. She received it on her 13th birthday: it and its 13 charms. As a reminder, she never took it off. While at first she began to become ashamed of her looks, she grew to understand they were a part of her: nothing to be ashamed of. Her mom helped her to see it and herself: to deal with what her looks had brought.

Nozomi had strawberry-blonde hair, which she tied into a tight French braid that rested across her right shoulder. She wore a white Baker Boy hat to cover her head. Her hazel eyes could stop a person in their tracks, channeling an indomitable character. Some admired it. Some it intimidated. Thankfully, those thoughts that people had about her didn't bother her like they did anymore. She also wore a pair of cuffed shorts, with it a yellow lace inset smocked top, and over it a white knitted cardigan sweater coat. She had on her favorite pair of yellow and white high-top sneakers and around her neck laid her one wing necklace. She valued her necklace, but her bracelet was priceless to her. She had bought it to make herself feel better when she discovered that the 13th charm on her bracelet had recently cracked. Not sure how or when no one could fix it. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to remove it or replace it. All she knew was this bracelet and its charms had become a part of her too, so she wouldn't be parting with any part of it.

Bunta was three years older than Nozomi; he was 19 years old. Although, by the way his body was built and defined, a person could be forgiven for thinking he was a bit older. He filled his white a-shirt and his tropically designed swim trucks that were light lime green with palm tree leaves, pink and white flowers, and toucans on them. His head was shaved, but his hair was brown. He wore thin-rimmed glasses, an acoustic guitar on his back, and a pair of sandals. His eyes were a dark brown that from a distance appeared black when he could keep them open.

Nozomi: 4000LPs

Bunta: 4000LPs

"I'll start my turn by activating my Field Partner's effect," Bunta said.

The crowd watched the Bee Fiend token take to the Field.

"I'll sacrifice it to Tribute Summon Summoned Skull in Attack Mode," Bunta said. "I'll gain 600 LPs, place three cards face down, and end my turn."

Summoned Skull

[Fiend]******

ATK: 2500

DEF: 1200

Nozomi: 4000LPs

Bunta: 4600LPs

Bunta clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"I'm going to take a quick nap," Bunta said through a yawn. "Wake me up when you're ready."

"Huh," Nozomi said, "you're bold." She smiled after he gave her a quick nod before he sat cross-legged on the duel platform, closing his eyes and hanging his head. "I get it. You're tired. I have just the thing to wake you up."

"That was a most impressive start by Bunta," Iwao announced, "but Nozomi is neither worried about his moves nor insulted by his antics. Unpredictable Bunta decides to take a nap in the middle of a duel." Iwao shook his head. "I can't make this stuff up folks!"

The crowd laughed and groaned.

"I draw," Nozomi said. "Too bad you're not awake. You're going to hate you missed this. I play Rapid Fire Magician in Attack Mode. I'll play the Spell cards Block Attack and Ancient Spell. Block Attack will promptly put Bunta's Summoned Skull in Defense Mode, and Ancient Spell will allow me to add 1 Ritual Spell card and 1 Ritual Monster card from my Deck to my hand. I'll grab those. I'll play the White Magic Ritual Spell card. By Tributing Neo the Magic Swordsman and Dark Magician, I can Ritual Summon Radiant Eyes Magician Girl in Attack Mode. Rapid Fire Magician's effect will activate, inflicting 800 points of damage to my opponent. I'll have Rapid Fire Magician destroy his Summoned Skull, and Radiant Eyes Magician Girl will inflict 2600LPs worth of direct damage."

Bunta stood upon hearing the loss of so many Life Points.

"Hey there sleepyhead," Nozomi said. "I'm about to end my turn."

Rapid Fire Magician

[Spellcaster/Effect]****

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1200

EFF:

Inflict 400 damage to your opponent each time you activate a Normal Spell Card.

Block Attack

[Spell Card]

Select 1 face-up Attack Position monster on your opponent's side of the field and change it to Defense Position.

Ancient Spell

[Spell Card]

If a Spellcaster-Type Monster with 1500 or more ATK points is in Attack position on your side of the Field, use this card to add 1 Ritual Spell card and 1 Ritual Monster card from your Deck to your hand.

White Magic Ritual

[Spell Card]

This card is used to Ritual Summon "Radiant Eyes Magician Girl". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or Field whose total Levels equal 8 or more.

Radiant Eyes Magician Girl

[Spellcaster/Ritual]********

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2800

Nozomi: 4000LPs

Bunta: 1200LPs

"Holy Smokes!" Iwao exclaimed. "I don't think Bunta's going to be getting that date. Nozomi is a stellar duelist!"

"Lost my Monster, my Life Points, and my lead," Bunta said, looking over the Field. "Looks like I might want to pay attention to this duel."

"You can miss a lot when you're napping," Nozomi said.

"I am in time to activate two of my Continuous traps: Spirit Barrier and Ominous Fortunetelling," Bunta said.

"Trap Cards," Nozomi said. "Good ones too." She let a small smile cross her face. "You just reminded me of someone."

Spirit Barrier

[Trap Card]

While you control a monster, you take no battle damage.

Ominous Fortunetelling

[Trap Card]

During your Standby Phase, select 1 random card from your opponent's hand. Call the type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap). If you call it right, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. You can use this effect once per turn.

"You know these cards," Bunta said. "You're more ahead than most. Sounds like I can't waste time. I hate drawn out duels anyway, but something tells me if I don't keep up you might outduel me. Not sure I have the energy for it." His eyes drooped a minute. "But I remind you of someone: someone good I hope."

"Based on my initial impression of that someone," Nozomi said, "yeah I'd say someone good. That impression hasn't changed yet."

 _"Don't take this the wrong way," Junyo had said._

 _Nozomi had already prepared herself for this guy, who she'd only ever really heard about, in regards to how bad at dueling he was, to do what most guys did…insult her. However, she had already been pleasantly surprised by him twice: by his behavior, treating her like a person rather than eye candy for his arm to date, and by his dueling, having more potential than most had ever given him credit for. She figured maybe she'd be pleasantly surprised again, so instead of stopping him right here she listened._

 _"Far be it from me to tell a skilled duelist such as yourself how to duel," Junyo said after she had finished dueling and beating him, "but you might benefit from a few Trap cards. I'm always surprised so few duelists use them. Spell cards are amazing and have a variety of effects, but with just the right Trap card, you can save yourself from defeat or cement victory. I noticed you don't use them at all, so for you it would completely surprise your opponent and take them off guard. Coming from me probably doesn't lend that much credibility." He had laughed, and she couldn't help but laugh with him. "But like I said, a duelist like you would benefit."_

Nomozi never much had interest in Trap cards. Spell cards were a part of her Deck's theme. She liked that. She learned about many Trap cards after that talk. Even if she didn't use them, it was smarter to know what you might deal with and know how to handle them. With her Spell cards, she made sure she was covered, which in turn made the Deck she and her mom put together all the more special. She hadn't told Junyo that: what Spell cards meant to her. Maybe she should. She had a feeling he'd understand.

"Your go," Nozomi said.

"Because Nozomi has no cards in her hand," Iwao explained to the audience, "Bunta can't utilize his Ominous Fortunetelling."

Bunta drew a card. He yawned once more. This time though he clapped his hands to his face: to keep himself alert and awake.

"If you don't mind me asking," Nozomi said, more curious about the state of this man's health for every yawn that transpired, "why are you so tired?"

"Nope," Bunta said. "I don't mind you asking. I'll answer: right after I redeem myself. I'm going to play Dark Fisherman."

Dark Fisherman

[Fiend/Effect]***

ATK: 500

DEF: 1000

EFF:

When this card is Normal Summoned: You can obtain one Level 4 or lower Fiend monster, one Spell card, and one Trap card from your Deck at a cost of half your LPs.

Nozomi: 4000LPs

Bunta: 600LPs

"Things are looking dire!" Iwao announced.

"Don't count me out yet," Bunta said.

"He might have," Nozomi said, "but I haven't."

"I'll use this card to activate my Trap card Crush Card Virus," Bunta said. "Are you familiar with this Trap as well?"

"I am," Nozomi said, "and I'll decline destroying any cards in my Deck."

Crush Card Virus

[Trap Card]

Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK; your opponent takes no damage until the end of the next turn after this card resolves, also, you look at your opponent's hand and all monsters they control, and if you do, destroy the monsters among them with 1500 or more ATK, then your opponent can destroy up to 3 monsters with 1500 or more ATK in their Deck.

"And there goes Nozomi's Rapid Fire Magician and Radiant Eyes Magician Girl!" Iwao exclaimed.

One half the crowd gasped in disbelief, and the other half cheered with excitement.

"I'm in the military," Bunta said: to begin answering her question. "Actually, I'm on a 30-day leave. I came from America to take my vacation here. My work is exhausting. A lot of people I know are exhausting. My life is exhausting. I've reached the point that I just want to relax: get some sleep. I'm on break from life until further notice: probably indefinitely, and I don't care what anybody's going to think about that anymore."

"While I agree you shouldn't allow what other people think about you affect you," Nozomi said, "you might want to rethink that break from life. Look where all your work got you. You've got a month vacation in another country, dueling and playing music: from the looks of that acoustic guitar on your back, going and doing when and as you please. A lot of people can only dream of having the option to do that, of having that kind of freedom."

Bunta looked over her. He thought of her words, considering something that he hadn't thought of before: how far he had come to be where he was now.

"I apologize," Nozomi said. "I shouldn't have said anything. It's really none of my business."

"Oh," Bunta said. She drew him from his thoughts. "No. A good girlfriend… Sorry. That's something a good friend would say. You just got me thinking is all. Better continue the duel. We can talk more on our date."

Nozomi gave him a look and shook her head.

"You're too much," Nozomi said and tried not to laugh.

"I'll play the Spell card Double Summon next," Bunta said, "which will allow me to conduct a second Normal Summon. I'll play The Eternal in Attack Mode."

The Eternal

[Fiend/Effect]***

ATK: 450

DEF: 750

EFF: When this card is Normal Summoned: Vicious Gremlin is drawn from your hand or Deck to join it. It also grants 1000 LPs.

Vicious Gremlin

[Fiend/Effect]***

ATK: 750

DEF: 100

EFF:

Gains 1000 Attack points if on the Field when The Eternal is on the Field in Attack position and switches The Eternal to Defense position.

Vicious Gremlin

[Fiend/Effect]***

ATK: 1750

DEF: 100

EFF:

Gains 1000 Attack points if on the Field when The Eternal is on the Field in Attack position and switches The Eternal to Defense position.

"I'll play a card face down," Bunta said. "Because of Crush Card Virus, there is nothing more I can do, so I'll end my turn."

Nozomi: 4000LPs

Bunta: 1600LPs

Nozomi noticed he didn't activate The Candyman's effect.

"Bunta remains in the game," Iwao said, "and now Nozomi takes her turn."

"I'll draw," Nozomi said. "I'll play a Monster in Defense Mode. Then, I'll end my turn."

Bunta drew his next card and proceeded.

"I'll switch The Eternal to Attack position," Bunta began. "Next, I'll play Night Assailant in Attack Mode. Then, I'll prepare them along with my Vicious Gremlin. I overlay my 3 level 3 monsters, Night Assailant, The Eternal, and Vicious Gremlin, to create the overlay network. With shards from a cracked mirror, I peer into your dimension. Hear me call your name. Prepare to carve your name into the hearts of your enemies. Xyz Summon! Rank 6: Bloody Mary!"

Bloody Mary

******[Fiend/XYZ/Effect]

3 Level 3 Fiend Monsters

ATK: 2350

DEF: 1400

Effect:

You can detach 1 Xyz Material to Banish Monsters that this Monster destroys. Only when this card is targeted for an attack after it has no more Xyz Materials can it inflict 1500 points of direct damage before it is sent to the Graveyard.

"Looks like Bunta is finally awake!" Iwao exclaimed. "He pulls off an Xyz Summon! Has Bunta won? Or will Nozomi turn things around in her favor?"

"Just watch," Nozomi said.

*!*!*

"Nozomi," Yuuto said.

Junyo, Yuuto, and Chou had made it to Nozomi's duel platform. They had been watching the duel from the beginning. Junyo's eyes were glued to the duel. He thought Nozomi was going to win in one turn. Even though she didn't, he still knew she was going to win.

"I thought that name sounded familiar," Yuuto said. "This is that duelist you couldn't stop talking about for a week. She is good, and she uses our family's favorite agreed upon type.

"Wait," Chou said. "What?"

"Don't tell her," Junyo said through a fake cough before he laughed. His attention was still on Nozomi's duel.

"Tell me," Chou told Yuuto: playfully grabbing onto his arm.

Yuuto laughed in response.

"Our whole family each has our favorite type to play," Yuuto said, "but we all agree that Spellcasters are what we would use next if we couldn't use our favorites. It's one of the only things we can all agree on when it comes to dueling."

"Secrets out," Junyo said. "Embarrassing, isn't? We talk about stuff like that. I love our family."

"No," Chou said. "Not at all. My dad and I bonded over Dinosaurs. I plan to duel him one day and beat him with a Dinosaur Deck, but I want to beat him with my Fairy Deck first. He's one of the only people I still can't beat to this day. That heart attack didn't slow him down any either."

"Your dad had a heart attack?" Yuuto asked.

Chou noticed she still had her hands holding onto his arm. She saw the concern and sympathy conveyed by his eyes. She slowly let go of him because she couldn't handle what she was feeling for him. She turned toward Junyo.

"You didn't tell him?" Chou asked him.

Junyo faced her to answer her question.

"My brother and I talk about a lot of stuff," Junyo said, "but that wasn't my story to tell. Each person's story is his or her own to tell."

Chou nodded, understanding. She turned back to Yuuto.

"He did," Chou said, "but he's back and in tip top shape. He's being taken care of."

"I'm sorry to hear that happened," Yuuto said. "I'm glad he's all right."

"Thanks" Chou said, looking away from him because his smile could send her soaring if she was hit with its full effect.

"Let's keep watching," Junyo said. "Her duel's not over, and she's definitely going to win. I want to make sure I see how she brings it home."

"She might want to lose," Chou said. "She's got a hot date on the line."

"No," Junyo said bluntly, which convinced Chou that he did think about Nozomi past how great a duelist she was. "She's a woman of her word. You want a date, you got to win, and she's not going to lose on purpose."

Chou chuckled.

"What do you think Yuuto?" Chou asked.

"She is going to win," Yuuto said. "Notice she hasn't lost one Life point since her duel started. Her opponent's stalling, but she's already won."

"Hey," Chou said. "Duelists are known to turn duels around."

"I agree," Yuuto said.

"But while her opponent tried to situate himself in that first move and has been trying to gain traction and momentum since," Junyo said, "her mind's been set on her win since the beginning. She's been building toward it."

"He left himself open early," Yuuto added. "She took advantage of that mistake. She's headed to the top, and he's headed to the bottom."

"What he said," Junyo said.

Junyo sounded so sure Chou was inclined to believe it.

All three continued to watch.

*!*!*

"I'll use my Field Partner's effect," Bunta said.

The Bee Fiend token took its place on the Field.

"I'll activate Bloody Mary's effect," Bunta said. "By using one overlay unit this turn, She'll destroy your Monster in Defense Mode and Banish it."

The Candyman

[Fiend/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1500

DEF: 400

EFF:

This card can bring one Bee Fiend token to the Field each turn. If destroyed by battle, it causes 600 Life points worth of Direct Damage to the opponent for Levels 4 and lower and 1200 Direct Damage for Level 5 and higher. If used as tribute for a Tribute Summon, it gives LPs: 600 for Level 5 and 6 and 1200 for Level 7 and higher. There can only be one on the Field on any given turn.

Bloody Mary

******[Fiend/XYZ/Effect]

3 Level 3 Fiend Monsters

ATK: 2350

DEF: 1400

Effect: You can detach 1 Xyz Material to Banish Monsters that this Monster destroys. Only when this card is targeted for an attack after it has no more Xyz Materials can it inflict 1500 points of direct damage before it is sent to the Graveyard.

Nozomi watched her Crowned By The World Chalice not only disappear from the Field but also from the game.

Crowned By The World Chalice

[Spellcaster/Normal]**

ATK: 0

DEF: 2100

"I'll end my turn with The Candyman attacking your Charmed Magician," Bunta said.

Charmed Magician

[Spellcaster/Field Partner]***

ATK: 850

DEF: 900

EFF:

For the cost of 100 LPs per Level, this card allows you to Special Summon a level 4 or lower level Monster once per turn.

Charmed Magician

[Spellcaster/Field Partner]***

ATK: 850

DEF: 700

EFF:

For the cost of 100 LPs per Level, this card allows you to Special Summon a level 4 or lower level Monster once per turn.

Nozomi drew her card. She glanced at it before she met Bunta's eyes.

"Your last turn was good," Nozomi said. "It's been some time since I've encountered an Xyz Summon. You're showing me what your Deck's got. I'll show you what my Deck has to offer. I'm going to play the Spell card Magic Wand."

"I already know what it offers: a variety of devastating spells like a regular spell book," Bunta said.

"Nozomi plays Magic Wand," Iwao announced. "This card destroys all your opponent's Spell and Trap cards. The duelist then discards his or her old hand to draw a new one. Nozomi doesn't have a hand to discard, but she gets a new one! That's five cards in total folks!"

Magic Wand

[Spell Card]

Destroy all your opponent's Spell and Trap cards. Discard your old hand. Draw a new one. (5 cards)

"I'll draw my new hand," Nozomi said. "My turn will really begin. In Attack Mode, I'll play Skilled Bright Magician."

Skilled Bright Magician

[Spellcaster/Effect]****

ATK: 1850

DEF: 1850

EFF:

Each time a Spell Card is activated, place 1 Spell Counter on this card when that Spell resolves (max. 3). You can Tribute this card with 3 Spell Counters on it; Special Summon 1 "Bright Magician Girl" from your hand, Deck, or GY.

"Next," Nozomi continued, "I'll play the Spell card Magic Potion."

Magic Potion

[Spell Card]

Increase your opponent's Life Points by 500 points. Draw a card.

Nozomi: 4000LPs

Bunta: 2100LPs

"That's the first Spell Counter," Nozomi said. "The second one will come from the Spell card Coven."

Coven

[Spell Card]

Multiplies your Field Partner's ATK and DEF points by 3.

Charmed Magician

[Spellcaster/Field Partner]***

ATK: 850

DEF: 700

EFF:

For the cost of 100 LPs per Level, this card allows you to Special Summon a level 4 or lower level Monster once per turn.

Charmed Magician

[Spellcaster/Field Partner]***

ATK: 2550

DEF: 2100

EFF:

For the cost of 100 LPs per Level, this card allows you to Special Summon a level 4 or lower level Monster once per turn.

"The third and final Spell Counter will come from my Partner Spell card Temporal Stasis," Nozomi said, "but before that I Partner Summon Charmed Sorceress in Attack Mode."

Charmed Sorceress

[Divine Spellcaster/Battle Partner/Effect]*****

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1950

EFF:

For the cost of 900 LPs, this card allows you to recover a Spell card from your Deck or Graveyard (including Partner Spell cards). If you draw from your Deck, you must shuffle it afterward.

"Nozomi brings her Battle Partner to the Field in response to Bunta's Bloody Mary," Iwao announced. "It's not enough, but she isn't done with her turn yet. She's still going!"

"Temporal Stasis makes it so I can't lose a Monster or Life Points by battle for one turn," Nozomi explained. "Now that Skilled Bright Magician contains 3 Spell Counters, I can Special Summon Bright Magician Girl."

Bright Magician Girl

[Spellcaster]*******

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2050

The crowd cheered, so did Iwao!

"Bright Magician Girl will destroy your Blood Mary with Bright Magic Attack," Nozomi said. "Charmed Sorceress will attack your Field Partner."

Nozomi: 4000LPs

Bunta: 1950LPs

The Candyman

[Fiend/Field Partner]****

ATK: 1500

DEF: 400

EFF:

This card can bring one Bee Fiend token to the Field each turn. If destroyed by battle, it causes 600 Life points worth of Direct Damage to the opponent for Levels 4 and lower and 1200 Direct Damage for Level 5 and higher. If used as tribute for a Tribute Summon, it gives LPs: 600 for Level 5 and 6 and 1200 for Level 7 and higher. There can only be one on the Field on any given turn.

The Candyman

[Fiend/Field Partner]****

ATK: 600

DEF: 400

EFF:

This card can bring one Bee Fiend token to the Field each turn. If destroyed by battle, it causes 600 Life points worth of Direct Damage to the opponent for Levels 4 and lower and 1200 Direct Damage for Level 5 and higher. If used as tribute for a Tribute Summon, it gives LPs: 600 for Level 5 and 6 and 1200 for Level 7 and higher. There can only be one on the Field on any given turn.

Nozomi: 4000LPs

Bunta: 1050LPs

"Your go," Nozomi said.

"Usually a duel like this would take a lot out of me," Bunta said, "but every time you show me what you can do next I have to show you what I can do. I can't have you thinking I'm a piss poor duelist."

"A piss poor duelist to me is someone who doesn't respect the game," Nozomi said. "A bad duelist can get good, and a good duelist can have a bad duel. You were piss poor when we started, but you're much better now."

"Sounds like I'm getting on your good side," Bunta said after he drew a card and looked it over. "I play Trap Fiend in Attack Mode: to use his effect."

Trap Fiend

[Fiend/Effect]***

ATK: 700

DEF: 1100

EFF:

Draw cards until you come across two Trap Cards. Those Trap Cards become a part of your hand. Return all other cards to your Deck and shuffle it.

"I place two cards face down," Bunta said. "I'm going switch my Field Partner to Defense Mode. With that, I'll end my turn."

"I play my Partner Spell Telekinesis," Nozomi said after she drew her card. "This removes one of your Monsters from the Field. I'll remove Trap Fiend. With the use of 900 of my Life Points, I'll retrieve a Spell card from my graveyard."

"Charmed Sorceress," Nozomi said. "Destroy the Bee Fiend Token." Bunta had two traps on the Field. She planned to spring them.

"You activate my Trap card," Bunta said. "Human-Flesh Scarecrow."

Human-Flesh Scarecrow

[Trap Card]

When an opponent's Monster declares an attack: Target the attacking Monster; negate the attack, also, after that, inflict 800 points worth of Direct Damage. Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the GY.

Nozomi: 1500LPs

Bunta: 1050LPs

"Charmed Sorceress," Nozomi said. "Destroy his Field Partner."

"You activate my other Trap card," Bunta said. "It's Partner Emergency. If your Field Partner is about to be sent to the Graveyard, retrieve your Battle Partner to negate the attack. That means I Partner Summon The Boogeyman in Attack Mode."

"You really don't want to lose," Nozomi said.

"I don't," Bunta said. "I'm tired, but I'm going to respect the game and give you a good duel. It's my turn." He drew a card. After seeing the card he drew, Bunta saw his victory in sight. He had an excellent defense. His Monsters and Life points were covered. He had his Battle Partner. Next turn, this duel was his. "I'm going to use a Partner Spell. That will be Darkness Falls. I choose one Monster on my opponent's Field to switch to defense position, and that allows me to draw 3 cards and inflict 800 points of Direct Damage. I'll place two cards face down. I'll tribute my Bee Fiend token to Tribute Summon Flamvell Fiend. Then, I'll use The Boogeyman's effect."

Nozomi: 700LPs

Bunta: 1650LPs

Flamvell Fiend

[Fiend/Effect]*****

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1200

EFF:

When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each Pyro-Type monster in your Graveyard.

"Flamvell Fiend will destroy your Charmed Sorceress," Bunta said.

"Nozomi lost her Battle Partner," Iwao announced, "but her Field Partner has been more than prepared for a couple turns now."

The Boogeyman

[Divine Fiend/Battle Partner/Effect]

ATK: 1700

DEF: 2200

EFF:

If your opponent has a Monster on the Field stronger than this card, this Monster is able to attack it and lower its Attack points by 1/3. No other Monster on your Field can attack. Your turn ends.

Bright Magician Girl

[Spellcaster]*******

ATK: 1675

DEF: 2050

"It's been a great Duel," Nozomi said after she drew her card.

"I'll be playing the Spell card I retrieved last turn," Nozomi said. "Magic Wand. I'm sure you remember what that does."

Nozomi swept Bunta's Field clean, and she drew a new hand.

Nozomi drew her last card. She immediately recognized it. It was a Trap card. The only one she had in her Deck.

 _"I want to preface this," Junyo said, walking toward Nozomi as she studied in the library after school one day. "You don't have to use it. I just…I saw it, I got it in a pack, and I thought of you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. He handed it to her._

 _Nozomi looked it over. Magic Words._

 _"I thought it would fit in with your Spellcasters," Junyo said. "I thought you just might like to have it. It's a Continuous Trap. I love the Continuous cards." He told her what the card did as she read it; he knew what it could do: word for word. "As long as you have a Spellcaster-Type Monster on the Field, in Attack or Defense Mode, you can negate a Trap Card's effect, and you can either take your opponent's Trap Card as your own to play or you can send it to the Graveyard."_

 _"I can't accept this," Nozomi said. She gave it back to him._

 _"That's fine," Junyo said._

 _She saw that the excitement that he had for the card, for her to enjoy it, dissipated a little. He was disappointed, but he didn't want to let it show._

 _"I interrupted your studying and everything," Junyo said. "Sorry."_

 _"I can't accept it," Nozomi said, because she felt she had to explain, glancing at the other students, especially the guys, who were watching this exchange, "because people might think we're together. You know, guys don't tend to just give me gifts. I don't have guy friends either."_

 _Junyo laughed._

 _"I'm your friend," Junyo said. "I'm a guy."_

 _Nozomi was a little taken aback._

 _"Besides," Junyo said, "nobody would believe you'd date me. You could do better than the worst duelist in the school. I'm not saying you wouldn't fall for my good looks and decent personality, but you could do better than me." He placed the card in front of her on her notebook._

 _Nozomi looked upon the card before she looked upon Junyo._

 _"You've got your first Trap card," Junyo said, "and your first guy friend. I'd say you're having a pretty good day of firsts. I'll let you get back to studying. See you around friend."_

 _Junyo turned and walked off, and Nozomi couldn't help looking after him_

The card made her smile.

"I'll play Recovery The Magical Conjurer in Attack Mode," Nozomi said.

Recovery The Magical Conjurer

[Spellcaster/Effect]****

ATK: 1550

DEF: 1150

EFF:

If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Monster from your Graveyard; recover that target.

"I'll reintroduce Charmed Sorceress to you," Nozomi said.

Charmed Sorceress

[Divine Spellcaster/Battle Partner/Effect]*****

ATK: 2100

DEF: 1950

EFF:

For the cost of 900 LPs, this card allows you to recover a Spell card from your Deck or Graveyard (including Partner Spell cards). If you draw from your Deck, you must shuffle it afterward.

"I'll play my Partner Spell Telepathy," Nozomi said, "which allows me to see your hand. Then, I can discard each card for 100 Life Points, or your whole hand for 1000 Life points. I knew there was a reason you didn't bring a Bee Fiend token to the Field. I'll discard your Battle Fader."

Nozomi: 600LPs

Bunta: 1650LPs

"Before I put an end to this," Nozomi said, "I'll play the Spell card Magical Ignition."

Magical Ignition

[Spell Card]

If you've played 15 Spell cards or more over the course of a duel or at least 3 or more in the same turn, you can designate a Monster to receive 1500 Attack points for one turn.

"I'll designate Charmed Sorceress," Nozomi said.

Charmed Sorceress

[Divine Spellcaster/Battle Partner/Effect]*****

ATK: 3600

DEF: 1950

EFF:

For the cost of 900 LPs, this card allows you to recover a Spell card from your Deck or Graveyard (including Partner Spell cards). If you draw from your Deck, you must shuffle it afterward.

"Against The Boogeyman," Nozomi said, "she'll use Ancestral Magic Final!"

Charmed Sorceress holds her hands over her head, emitting a majestic orb of light from them. The light breaks off into 6 orbs of light: each a different color. They hit the ground that surrounds The Boogeyman. Together, the 6 orbs form the singular intricate symbol of the Charmed Sorceress. A column of rainbow light erupted from it. Nozomi won.

"Nozomi wins!" Iwao exclaimed.

On a large screen, the results of the duel are projected.

Nozomi: 600LPs

Bunta: 0LPs

Nozomi: The Winner

The crowd cheered and applauded. A couple people whistled.

"With her win," Iwao said, "Nozomi gets to choose between a Trio Pack or a Partner card. Which will it be?"

"It'll be the Trio Pack," Nozomi said. "Thank you."

"Nozomi receives Fiendish Rhino Warrior, Shrink, and Dark Mirror Force," Iwao said. "Bunta leaves with no prize money, no new cards, and no date."

The crowd applauded and laughed.

"My loss," Bunta said. "I can at least take a nap now." He yawned. "Congrats."

Nozomi smiled and shook her head.

"We wouldn't have been able to date anyway," Nozomi said. "I'm 16, and I think you're a little older."

"I am," Bunta said. "19."

"I'm sure you'll find some girl to make you happy," Nozomi said, "but that'll require you not to take a break from life."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bunta said.

They nodded toward each other. Then, they each left the duel platform.

*!*!*

Nozomi was a little surprised when not too long after she left the duel platform Junyo appeared in front of her.

"Congratulations," Junyo said. "I never thought I'd see you in a tournament. I knew you'd win!"

"Thank you," Nozomi said. His feelings toward her accomplishment touched her. "Extra money for school won't hurt. I might even get a chance to duel you again."

"I hope we duel," Junyo said. "I want to show you what I've learned. That I'm not as terrible as everyone says."

"I knew that already," Nozomi said. "Friend."

She made him smile, and her heart beat just a little bit faster.

"He's right," Chou said. "That was a spectacular duel. He knew you would win."

"Congratulations," Yuuto said. "You came out swinging and never let up."

"This is my best friend Chou," Junyo said, "and this is my brother Yuuto."

"Nice to meet both of you," Nozomi said, giving them a slight bow.

Yuuto gave her a wave of his hand, and Chou went and hugged her.

"If you'll excuse me," Nozomi said, "I was headed to the restroom." She was becoming a little overwhelmed.

"I'll go with you," Chou said.

"I better go," Junyo said. "It's been three duels now."

"I'll wait for you guys here," Yuuto said.

*!*!*

Junyo finished drying his hands when Gogen backed him against the wall. They were the only two in the bathroom now because the last guy had just walked out. It appeared there was hostility between the two. Anyone outside the situation looking in would have seen a violent tension in the air and between the two guys. However, it wasn't that. It was a sexual tension that had come between them. It had been thrust upon Junyo. Gogen settled it with a kiss: a hungry, passionate, devouring kiss.

"You defeated me," Gogen said. "You humiliated me again. I almost lost that tournament back then because of you. Almost. You forced me out of this one. And yet still, I want you back."

"Going our separate ways wasn't meant to humiliate you," Junyo said. "I understand you've always known who you are, but if you use my dueling as evidence you know it takes me a minute to wrap my mind around something: understand it."

"I know what I want," Gogen said.

"You know what you want," Junyo said. "I know you know what you want. That summer we were 14. We're only 16. We have time. I have time. It's important to make use of it: to learn and to grow. That's what I'm going to do. It's how I became a better duelist, and I know it's how I can become a better person. Maybe one day you'll appreciate that more if we ever get back together and make a real showing of it."

"You beat me and reject me all in the same day," Gogen said. "We're going to duel again. Even if I do care about you, the world has to know I'm the best duelist there is."

"I look forward to it," Junyo said, "and I know. Bring your best, I'll bring mine, and the world will know who is the best duelist there is, even if it isn't you."

Gogen gritted his teeth as Junyo nodded with a smile and left the bathroom.

*!*!*

"Before we go," Chou said, as the two of them were about to exit the restroom, "I think Junyo has feelings for you. What do you think?"

"I know how Junyo feels about me," Nozomi said slowly. She normally didn't have conversations like this, so she was a little out of sorts with it. "I know how most guys tend to feel about me. In Junyo's case though, I believe his feelings are...genuine. He wants to be my friend. We are friends. I don't think he'd be opposed if it became something more. Either way, he likes just having me a part of his life." Saying that took a weight off her shoulders she didn't know was there.

"That's him," Chou said. "I haven't known him as long as you. You two went to school together. I can say though if he wants to be a part of your life he genuinely means that. What I mean is there are no strings attached. He just wants to be there and wants you to be there. I hope that makes sense."

Nozomi didn't want to admit that she hadn't really known him until a little while ago, but she did understand where Chou was coming from. Chou seemed like a lot to take earlier when they first met, but she realized how easy it was to talk to her and be in her presence.

"It made perfect sense," Nomozi said. "My mom and I agreed that I can't date unless the guy can beat me in a duel."

"I think I like you and your mom," Chou said and laughed.

Nozomi chuckled.

"She made me one of the best," Nozomi said, "but I'm not really that into dueling, so I don't do it too often."

"What if a guy doesn't duel?" Chou asked.

"He better learn," Nozomi said. She chuckled again. "My mom says that. I want to become an oncologist, so dueling and guys aren't really high on my priority list. Anyway, once in a while, I give guys who want to date me a chance. My skills stay sharp in that way."

Chou laughed again.

"Well," Nozomi explained, wanting to share her first real meeting with Junyo, " Junyo watched a duel I played and won. He wanted to duel me. He didn't know the rule. He was kind of oblivious to that I guess."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that's the Sasaki Brothers' way." Chou said, nodding.

"I remember his response when I told him.

" _Oh, well, while it'd be cool to date someone as smart and attractive as you, I want to duel you for fun, to learn from you. Would you duel me for those reasons?"_

"He was the first guy to ask me that: to respond in that way," Nozomi said. "He was genuine so I found myself dueling him. Didn't feel like a chore. I enjoyed myself. I beat him..." She could see that duel playing out in her mind, its conclusion, and what happened afterward. "He was so positive and upbeat about it... He wanted to duel me again. I declined then. And so, I entered the tournament to give him a rematch. It wasn't solely for that purpose. The $50,000 for school wouldn't hurt, but if he beats me, fair and square, I think I might ask him out."

"That took a turn," Chou said after a brief laugh. "You sound surprised by your own feelings."

"I was," Nozomi said. "I am."

"He'll be just as surprised," Chou said. "Spellcaster duelist, you and your dueling have him spellbound."

"I find myself rooting for him," Nozomi said. "He told me his plan to win, to defeat his brother. So, here I am, hoping I can help him get there. I should be studying." She sighed.

"Hey," Chou said, giving her a playful shove. "All work and no play makes for a dull girl. It's ok to take a break. Let's have fun today and you can get back to it tomorrow."

"I think I like you too," Nozomi said.

The two girls laughed together and went to rejoin the boys.

*!*!*

The platinum blonde woman had decided she would stay with the Duel Savior. While she was uncertain about the choice when she made it, she had a reason for it, and seeing Nozomi with the others now she realized that she made the right choice. Her reason had been that no matter what the chestnut brunet did he wouldn't change the events meant to happen. Even with his influence and power, it wouldn't be enough to go against such a strong force, especially since it was under her domain. As the Duel Savior and all those connected to his power came together, it further proved to her that perhaps she had nothing to fear. The chestnut brunet couldn't undo what would be done.

Junyo, Chou, and Nozomi saw Yuuto waiting for them.

"She's joined you too," the platinum blonde woman said to herself. "Here she is the wise sorceress that grants your wish. I'll wonder if they'll connect like before. Everything still seems all right."

Junyo, Chou, and Nozomi were just about to reach Yuuto when Junyo saw his dad. Just past Yuuto Junyo thought he saw his dad.

"What is Minoru doing here?" the platinum blonde woman asked herself. She could almost feel dread creeping up on her. "Is this what happened originally, or have events already deviated, already changed…" She tried to think what she would do. What could she do without a body? A meeting between them now would be too early. If only Junyo could hear her voice… If only she could stop him…

Junyo began to head in his dad's direction.

"Junyo…"

Junyo stopped. He turned and looked back.

The platinum blonde woman looked into his eyes. She didn't say anything more. The fact that he might have heard her surprised her. He looked right through her.

"What's wrong?" Nozomi asked, catching the concern she had for his well being: both physical and emotional.

"Nothing," Junyo answered.

"What's up?" Yuuto asked, reaching them instead.

"Thought I heard someone call my name," Junyo said. He looked past his brother. He didn't see any sign of his dad. "I thought I saw dad before that."

"Dad?" Yuuto questioned. "He's in Africa."

"I know," Junyo said. "Don't see him now. Must've been a trick of the eyes: wishful thinking. Kind of wish he'd be here to see me win this tournament."

"You're so sure you're going to win," Yuuto said. "He knows we're in it. If I know dad, he'll probably stop work to watch when we get to the final rounds. You hungry?"

"Have you eaten anything today?" Chou asked.

"I may have accidently skipped breakfast," Junyo said, "mom and dad."

"That's so unlike you," Chou said. "Breakfast is this guy's favorite meal of the day. He puts it away in case he doesn't eat for the rest of the day, which he normally doesn't." She told this to Nozomi.

Nozomi realized that was true. She'd never seen Junyo eat lunch because he was usually dueling during lunch.

"Let's grab some food," Yuuto said. "Then, let's go check out my best bud's duel. He decided $50,000 was too good to pass up."

"Man," Junyo said, "I haven't seen him duel in years. I can't believe he tore himself away from the hangar. I can't believe you two are about to be in the same room."

"Come here yous," Yuuto said, putting Junyo in a chokehold for a moment or two before he released him.

"I'm coming," Chou said, inviting herself. "Nozomi, you sticking with us?"

"Come," Junyo said. "If not to eat, at least for the duel. You won't regret it."

Nozomi was used to being on guard with people. Guys made her nervous because she always thought there was an ulterior motive behind their eyes. Girls annoyed her because they seemed to think she was stuck up or actively trying to draw the attention of guys. She wanted to go. She wanted to join them. Because she really did like Chou and Junyo… She thought this one time letting her guard down might not be so bad. Considering her love for science, she would see this as an opportunity to do an experiment. She'd administer a test and see what results it would yield.

"If you'll have me," Nozomi said, "I would like to accompany all of you."

"Yeah," Chou said. "Now we can share some cake. I don't have to worry about Junyo eating it all."

"You said you only wanted a bite," Junyo said. "You said you were watching your figure. I don't like to waste food."

"Yes," Chou said. "This is true. A good friend, however, would've at least left me half."

Nozomi laughed. She couldn't quite remember the last time she laughed, out loud, like that.

Yuuto led the way, Junyo followed, and Chou linked arms with Nozomi and dragged her along for the ride. Nozomi let her.

"He can hear me," the platinum blonde woman said to herself. "That'll be the way. That's how I'll do it. That's how I'll reach him if he's ever in trouble. As long as he can hear my voice and it reaches him, there is a dazzling future ahead for us all. That can be saved.

*!*!*

A dark-skinned woman with long, flowing platinum blonde hair and ruby red eyes knocked on the Sasaki family's front door.

A dark-skinned woman with medium-length, spiky, blue hair and a set of five spiky, angular thick bangs that hung just above her electric blue eyes opened her front door.

"Ms. V," the woman said: all smiles. "It's good to see you again. It's been…too long. How are you? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Unfortunately Hiroko," Ms. V said gravely, "I come baring bad news. He's escaped from his prison. He's escaped the old world and now he's in this one. He's here. My brothers and sisters, my pocket watch I gave to you, the Duel Savior… We have a lot to discuss."

"Come in," Hiroko said, allowing Ms. V inside.

Hiroko Sasaki glanced outside, taking in the captivating day. Her smile had faded, but the day before her brought it back.

"Junyo," Hiroko said. "I think your time is finally coming." She nodded to herself, knowing this to be true, and closed the door behind her.


End file.
